Kung Fu Humans
by Dragon Sister Kelsi
Summary: Three human girls, Kelsi, Nicole, and Trinity, enter the world of Kung Fu Panda, where they learn about themselves and train to become powerful warriors. But things take a sudden twist when an evil goddess enters the Valley of Peace in the form of a human, and these three girls are the only ones who can defeat her. Season 1, Book 1 of the KFH series. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Meet Me, Kelsi Rider**

**Hello fanfiction people! My name is Dragon Sister Kelsi, but you can just call me Kelsi. This is my first story ever on this website! Yay!**

**So, when I was about eleven, I was a big fan of the fanfiction author Chrissy Mullins (you rock, girl!), and I still am to this day. She made a series where she goes into the world of Kung Fu Panda and is known as the 'Dragon Princess'. It's called, 'A Day with Kung Fu' series (go read it. It's amazing). I was reading her second story in the series, waiting for the next chapter to come out, when an idea hit me.**

**I had always wanted to go into the world of Kung Fu Panda. I thought that it would be a stupid story, though. But after reading Chrissy Mullins' fanfics, I was even more inspired to.**

**This is the first book in my series, 'Kung Fu Humans'. There will be a lot of these stories, all from four to twenty chapters long (maybe longer). All of my are based off of real people, btw (only a few of them aren't . This will not be a normal go-to-the-world-of-KFP series. It involves gods and goddesses that I created out of my own mind, and the battles are epic-er (that's not a word? Yes it is. I just made it one. Boom). So, yeah. This series will be in seasons. Every season is 15 books long, so the season one finale is coming up in 15 books. Prepare yourselves!**

**I assume that you all are sick of my blathering. All right, then. Let's get to the actual story, okay? Okay.**

**P.S. - This one's for you, Chrissy Mullins!**  
**P.P.S- I also want to give a shout out to my second favorite author, Lizzy the Panda! Please read her awesome fanfics as well!**

* * *

_Empress Ka Lun smiled over her large banquet of food. Her servants sat around her at the long, shining table covered with a pale tablecloth. Ka Lun was sitting at the head of the table, in front of her a large, cooked chicken. Behind the chicken were various foods, dishes, and even many candles to set the mood._

_Ka Lun stood up and faced her servants, imagining that her husband was with her at that table. "Servants of Emperor Ma Ku Si and me!" she announced. "It is with a great honor that I invite you to dig into the lovely meals our chefs have prepared you, for this is the only night of the year that you will get to feast like an emperor! Let the feast begin!"_

_The servants clapped as she sat down. They did not hesitate to dig into the banquet sitting in front of them, waiting to be eaten. Soon, everyone was eating, talking, and laughing with each other. Ka Lun smiled at herself. She had thought of the idea of letting her servants have a night off to enjoy a feast. It was now an annual celebration._

_Ka Lun listened to a servant thank her for this wonderful evening as she cut herself a piece of the turkey._

_"Empress!"_

_Ka Lun was so alarmed by the voice that she dropped her fork onto the floor. The white and black tiger looked up to see a male goose._

_"Oh, it's you Heng," Ka Lun said, relieved. "Why aren't you eating here like the rest of us?"_

_"I was just in the kitchen getting something," Heng replied nervously. "I actually found this plate in the kitchen. It's the plate you usually use, my Empress. The chicken doesn't look like it was touched."_

_Ka Lun looked down at her servant's wings and noticed her plate made from fine china, with a piece of steaming hot chicken resting on it. The chicken was obviously not touched, but she didn't remember ever putting it there._

_"Yes! That's my plate," Ka Lun said. "Thank you, Heng."_

_"You're welcome, my empress," Heng said to the tiger, bowing. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"_

_"Yes," Ka Lun said, cutting up the chicken on her plate. "Heng, could you possibly get us some napkins? I can't believe that the servants forgot to put them out." She swallowed a piece of the chicken._

_"Certainly, my empress," Heng said. The servants then saw his face turn into one of pure horror. Ka Lun's fork slipped out of her hand and clattered on the floor. Wondering what was happening, they looked at where Heng was looking. They were horrified. After swallowing the piece of chicken, Ka Lun's eyes had rolled into the back of her head, and only her whites were showing. Drool dripped down the side of her mouth. She then fell out of the chair like a doll and hit the floor with a crash. Her chest stopped going up and down. She was completely still._

_Suddenly…_

_The lights went out. Everyone screamed, except for Ka Lun, who didn't do anything. It was five seconds until the lights went on again. Everyone looked around._

_Heng was gone…_

I looked up, almost not realizing where I was. Then it came to me- ninth period math class. Mrs. Katie was looking at me, a sharp glare in her eyes. The entire class had their eyes on me as well.

"Miss Rider?" Mrs. Katie asked. "Look at the line plot on your homework and tell me what the mode is."

I looked at my papers- it didn't tell us to calculate the mode.

"The mode?" I asked.

Mrs. Katie rolled her eyes at me. "Miss Rider, anyone who made the line plot should be able to answer this question!" she exclaimed.

Wow. I had been so lost in my daydream that I couldn't even answer the question. Wow, I was stupid.

"Number twelve!" I heard a voice whisper. It was the kid sitting next to me, Andrew.

"Twelve?" I asked. Andrew face-palmed himself.

"Wrong," Mrs. Katie said. "The answer is fifteen."

"Oh," I said, realizing my mistake. I wanted to cry. I had just embarrassed myself in front of my entire math class. And I was in the advanced classes. That wasn't expected of me, or anyone in the advanced classes for that matter. And to make it worse, in front of Andrew, my crush since sixth grade!

"Kelsi, question twelve!" Andrew whispered.

I looked at the paper. Sure enough, the question we had been on was number twelve. Idiot.

Who am I? I am Kelsi Rider, an author. Well, sort of. I don't have any books published yet, but soon I'll have some. I am thirteen years old, in seventh grade. I have blonde hair that runs down slightly past my shoulders; blue eyes that look blue-green; and sun tanned skin.

If you came to William F. Henting Middle School in Renningville, New York (on Long Island, to be more exact), you would recognize me as the blonde haired girl who's in all the accelerated classes, has glasses shaped like rectangles (I never want to feel like Harry Potter with circular glasses, although I love that series), and is somewhere around five foot four.

The bell rang, sounding like music to my ears. "Have a nice weekend everyone," I heard Mrs. Katie say behind me. I was already out the door, running to my locker. I dropped some stuff off and bolted down the hallway. Thank God I had no homework this weekend.

The walk to the bus circle took about two minutes. I walked up to the front and spotted my bus- bus one. I ran onto it and looked up and down the rows.

"Kelsi!"

I turned my head towards the middle of the bus, on the right row. My best friends Trinity, an eighth grader, and her younger sister Nicole, a sixth grader, were sitting in the seat by the emergency exit door, where we always sat together.

I ran up to the seat and slid down next to them, placing my white, light backpack that was covered in tiny flowers on my lap. "Kelsi, can you switch seats with me?" Nicole asked.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because I hate being in the middle," she replied.

Trinity is about an inch taller than I am. She has dirty blonde hair that rests on her shoulders, and that's always in a ponytail and pushed back by a headband. Her eyes are a light shade of brown (a color you would call hazel), and her skin is very light. Nicole, her younger sister, is about an inch shorter than I am. She has shoulder length brown hair and eyes that match her hair. Her skin is a shade darker than her older sister's is.

"Nicole, I don't want to sit in the middle either," I said. When I was in sixth grade, Trinity and I always sat together on the bus. Nicole was in fifth grade, and we said that when Nicole got into middle school we were going to sit with her, even though the seats were fit for two people. But we were all pretty skinny (Nicole the skinniest, like a twig), so we were sure that it would work. It did, but it would be unfortunate if you're the person in the middle, because there would be ten minutes of non-stop slight squeezing.

"Fine," Nicole muttered, lowering herself down.

"Well, the weekend is here!" I said, trying to make conversation with the girls. For some reason, I was the one always starting it.

"Our second sleepover tonight!" Trinity quietly rejoiced. "Oh yeah, our mom bought the chocolate, the marshmallows and the graham crackers."

I could already guess what Mrs. Bacon had prepared for. I looked up towards the front of the bus and saw my younger brother come on. His name is Lance Rider. He has blonde hair, the same color of mine, that goes down to the middle of his neck (dad always tells him that he looks like a turtle, but none of us know what that means, not even dad). His eyes match mine, and so does his skin color. If he wasn't around five feet tall and was the same height as me, we would be like twins (everyone thinks we are). But a year and three months separate us. Following Lance was Nicky, a friend of Lance's from our block.

I stretched out on the seat as the doors to the bus closed and the large vehicle started moving out of the bus circle. I heard a vibrating noise coming from Trinity. She dug her hands into her pockets and pulled out a cell phone. "It's from Eddy," she said while opening it up.

I rolled my eyes. "What does he have to say for himself now?" I asked.

"It says… 'Your bunny is so fat'," Nicole read.

"I get another fifty cents!" Trinity laughed.

"That was insult thirty five?" I asked.

Trinity nodded. I looked over the seat in front of us. Sitting there was Edward Kelly. "You know that you owe Trinity another fifty cents, right?" I asked him.

"That was number thirty five?" he asked. I nodded. "Dang it!" he screamed.

When I was in the sixth grade, Trinity drew a picture of a fat bunny. Edward saw it and has been making fun of it ever since. Trinity told him that if he wants to insult her bunny thirty five times, he has to give Trinity fifty cents. He agreed. We always counted up, and when he got to thirty-five, he had to give Trinity another fifty cents to keep insulting her bunny.

"Tell Trinity that her bunny's so fat," Eddy teased.

I sat down and turned to Trinity. "Eddy says that your bunny's so fat," I repeated.

"That was number thirty six!" Trinity called over the seat. We laughed.

At three o' clock the bus entered Lint Street, the street we all live on. Lint Street is shaped like a gigantic oval. The way you get in is the way you get out. In the middle of Lint Street is a court. Everyone calls it Lint Court, or just 'The Court'. My house is the white one, right at the entrance of Lint Court, on the right. It's facing away from Lint Court, so it's technically on Lint Street. Trinity and Nicole's house is the blue high ranch on the right side of Lint Court.

The bus stopped in front of my house, where the bus stop is. We were always the first ones to be dropped off and the last to be picked up. It was the perfect bus schedule. I walked off of the bus, Trinity and Nicole following me. I bade them good-bye and ran towards my front door, the early April air blowing in through my long, slightly curly blonde hair. "Hey, wait for me!" Lance called, running after me.

Mom was sitting in the living room playing on her computer games. "Hey kids," she greeted. If you first saw my mom, you wouldn't know that we're related at all. She has the same eyes as Lance and I, but that's about it for resemblance. Her hair is a chocolate brown with a little gray mixed into it and goes up to halfway down her neck. Her skin is a slightly tanner shade than Lance and mine. Overall, she looks almost nothing like her children. Same thing with my dad. He just has the same eyes as his wife and kids, but his black and gray hair and appearance look nothing like me and mom. A lot of people think that Lance and dad look alike, and dad agrees, but Lance, mom, and I don't think so.

"Hey mom," Lance and I said in unison. Lance sat down on the couch, while I went into the kitchen. All that schoolwork had made me hungry. "How was school?" mom asked us.

"Good," I replied. "Boring," said Lance.

"When is it not boring?" I asked, stealing mom's line.

"I have so much homework!" Lance complained.

"I have none," I said, grabbing a brownie from the half-empty pan on the counter.

"Lucky!" Lance exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, taking a bite of my brownie. "So, mom, how was work? Were the kids bratty?" I asked. Mom looked up and nodded. "You wouldn't even believe what goes on in that cafeteria," she complained. "Screaming kids, whining children- and the kindergartners They're the worst. They don't listen at all!" Our mom works as a lunch lady at the cafeteria of the elementary school that Lance and I had gone to. She began working there a few months after my dad lost his job when I was in fourth grade. She gets paid little, but at least it's something.

I took another brownie, tossed it to Lance, and started upstairs, telling everyone where I was going first. After trudging up the stairs and down the very short hall, I was in my room. The walls were painted yellow; they had been since my father found out that his wife was pregnant with her first child. My carpet was a cyan color. The walls were decorated with drawings, photos, and pictures of various things. On the wall where my door is, is what I call the 'Epic Wall of Epicness', a wall where I have taped pictures that I think are 'epic' for the past year or so. So far it is full of drawings (that I have drawn or have been drawn by different people), photos (of myself and my friends and family), and things that I have kept over the years (my tenth birthday card from Trinity, my ticket to my fifth grade field trip to the Bronx Zoo, a mini American Flag, etc.). My window is on the back of the house, so I can see the backyard and some of Lint Court.

I thought about math class- I was daydreaming. Yeah, of course I was. I daydream pretty much all the time. About what, you ask? You know, stuff… okay, fine, you win. I daydream about Kung Fu Panda. Well, not necessarily that, but about myself, or characters I created, in my favorite movies, cartoons, stories, etc. The only people who know about this is Trinity, Nicole… and Lance. Telling my brother was a mistake. He told two other people about it for revenge- our friends Henry and Kevin Langen. He never told anyone else. So my secret is safe.

But I really do long to finally meet Po from Kung Fu Panda one day. I put it on my bucket list, but I doubt it's ever going to happen.

What I did not know was that today, in April of 2013, I was going to have one of my biggest wishes come true.

* * *

**Dun dun DUN! (That was pretty unnecessary) So, yeah. Oh, and next chapter, we prepare for the world of KFP! Yeah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Sleepover**

I walked out of the Bacon's bathroom and looked at Trinity and Nicole, who were already in their pajamas. "What do you think?"

I walked into the living room like a supermodel. They laughed. "You don't need to act like a supermodel to show us your new pajamas, Kelsi!" Nicole laughed.

"Sorry," I laughed, sitting on the couch. I was wearing a blue top with a slice of bacon on it. The bottoms were decorated with tiny slices of bacon.

"Why didn't you get me that for my birthday?!" Trinity asked.

"I got them yesterday, Trin," I said to her. "I never knew about them before. And since your last name is Bacon, I wanted to wear these for our second sleepover ever."

They smiled at me. Trinity leaned forward, reaching for my shirt. "I want it!" she said, sounding like a zombie. Trinity's food obsession was bacon; Nicole's was chocolate. Mine was macaroni and cheese, my all time favorite food.

I was at the Bacon's house for a sleepover. It was around seven o' clock at night. We had gone through a night of laughing, watching t.v, playing with the hamster, teasing the cat, and playing games.

"Okay, so what do you want to do next?" I asked. Just then, the cat, a dark brown colored cat named Kahn (but we always call him Toni) walked past us, his tail brushing against Nicole's leg. Nicole picked him up and sat him on her lap. He sat down, making himself comfortable. Kahn had been in this house for at least half of a year now. The girls got him around Christmas time, for an early Christmas present.

"I guess we could watch Kung Fu Panda," Trinity suggested. "After all, we can't keep Kelsi away from her precious little Po for long." I resisted the urge to slap her.

"Um, sure," I said, rolling my eyes. "And Trinity, I'd like it if you don't call Po that. Besides, I got over him a few years ago."

"Kelsi, come on, we're just joking with you," Nicole said as she popped the disc for Kung Fu Panda into the television and it started going. She took the remote and selected 'Play Movie', and we started to watch.

We were only about ten minutes into the movie when I started daydreaming again. I thought of what would happen if I was in this movie. I would play the role of Kelsi, the only human in the valley, Po's best and only friend, the only person (besides Mr. Ping) who treats him with respect and doesn't make fun of him. Trinity and Nicole turned to me. "Kelsi, are you kidding me, daydreaming in the middle of a movie?" Trinity asked.

I looked up. "How can you tell that I'm daydreaming?" I asked, my face turning pink.

"You don't focus on the movie," Nicole explained. "You look down at a random object and your face becomes expressionless. It's actually… kind of scary."

"I'm sorry, girls, but I always daydream about being in the world of Kung Fu Panda," I reminded them. "I wish I lived in that world."

"Kelsi, don't be stupid, that won't happen," Trinity said, nudging me. "Look, it's a movie made with a computer, people's voices, and money. You can't possibly go to that world." I didn't want to admit it, but Trinity was completely right- Kung Fu Panda was just a movie, made with technology, voices, and money. Lots of it. That was what motivated people to do things- money. Everything was about money these days, and I hated it.

"I know, but I can daydream about it," I explained. "You can't take my dreams away from me. Even though I say things through my mouth and make movements with my body, in my mind, I'm free."

"Thank you, Stephen Hawking," Nicole said silently.

"Well, Kelsi, sometimes I wish that I could leave reality and go to a, well, fantasy world," Trinity explained. "You know how aggressive and careless my dad is. When he, you know, gets really mad and starts ripping stuff up or cursing, I wish I could escape somewhere." I remembered Mr. Bacon, who is very aggressive and feared by his daughters. Thank God that he was on a business trip that week.

"Well, sometimes I wish that as well," Nicole explained. "I just want at least one day. Just one day out there."

There was a long pause as the three of us just looked at each other. "But come on, girls, what are we thinking?" Trinity asked after a minute or two. "This is our home."

"Our home," I muttered. I opened my mouth wide, and Trinity and Nicole looked at each other.

"She wants us to sing again," Nicole muttered to her older sister.

"Yep," Trinity said. I began to sing,

(Author's Note: The song is 'Out There' from Disney's 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame'. I changed the lyrics a bit so that it could fit the situation)

**Kelsi:**

**Safe in front of the T.V. screen watching them walk by**

**Gazing at the unreal ones below me**

**For five years I've watched them as we stay right here at home**

**Hungry for the histories they show me**

**Every time I watch I see their faces**

**Knowing them as they will never know me**

**All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day**

**Not beyond them**

**But part of them**

**And out there**

**Living in the sun**

**Give me one day out there**

**All I ask is one**

**To hold forever**

**Out there**

**Where they all live unaware**

**What I'd give**

**What I'd dare**

**Just to live one day out there**

I looked at my friends, expecting them to start singing the rest. They knew this song, and all they needed to do now was want to sing with me. It was Nicole who sang first:

**Nicole:**

**Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives**

**Through the gigantic black screen I see them**

**Trinity sighed and continued.**

**Trinity:**

**Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives**

**Heedless is the gift it is to be them**

**The two sisters then began singing together:**

**Trinity and Nicole:**

**If we were in their skin**

**We'd treasure every instant**

**We then all began to sign as one**

**All:**

**Out there**

**Further than the Seine**

**Taste a morning out there**

**Like their kinds of women**

**Who freely walk about there**

**Just one day and then we swear**

**We'll be content**

**With our share**

**Won't resent**

**Won't despair**

**Old and bent**

**We won't care**

**We'll have spent**

**One day**

**Out there!**

We smiled at each other. "Although that one day will never happen," Trinity said quickly. We all frowned. "Yeah," we said in unison.

When the movie was over and Po had defeated Tai Lung, Nicole turned the television off, and we all looked at each other, wondering what to do now. "How about we watch more 'Chili with Mold'?" Trinity asked, holding up the case to 'Chili with Mold, the Complete First and Second Seasons, Collector's Edition'. "We watched half of season one yesterday after school, and I want to finish the first season and at least start the second before we have to go to bed."

"Nah," Nicole said. "We watched enough of that show."

"But we were just up to episode eight, the one where Abigail and Brad finally kiss!" I whined. "That one's my favorite episode."

"My house, my rules," Nicole said to us.

"Nicole, this isn't just your house," Trinity replied, crossing her arms and smiling.

"Two against one," I said.

Nicole stamped her foot. "Why do you two always win?" she complained.

"Because you're the youngest," I said, going to 'Episode Selection'. "And we don't win at everything. You won two straight games of 'Life' three hours ago."

"But this is different," Nicole sighed. "Fine, we'll watch."

Chili with Mold is a popular t.v. Series, and is just about the stupidest thing we've ever watched. It's about these five million-year-old girls who look like teenagers. Their names are Abigail, Crystal, Ariel, Julia, and Cheren, and they are the princesses of a far away planet called 'Derfensmarts'. In the first episode, a teenage guy named 'Berundun' (it's pronounced 'Bran-Dan', the 'a' is long) gets sent to the planet by climbing up the 'epic rope of epicness', the only thing between Derfensmarts and Earth. All the princesses fall for him, and Berundun falls for Ariel and takes her to be his wife. Crystal, who is Ariel's twin, but older by fifteen minutes, falls for Berundun and chases him down, stopping at nothing for his love. The series is pretty much about the princesses (under Crystal's command) following Berundun and Ariel, trying to get Crystal and Berundun together. The princesses end up going to Earth numerous times, and finding their own loves. In season two, Berundun and Ariel have kids, so Crystal is full of jealousy. The show is a comedy, and it's the stupidest thing ever. I read on Wikipedia that they wanted to call the show 'Stupid Mold', but decided on Chili with Mold in the end.

**(Author's note: Chili with Mold is an actual series that my friends and I made with our Barbie dolls when we were younger. We canceled the show after the third episode)**

We were at season two, episode four, when Trinity said, "You know, we have some leftover fortune cookies from our Chinese dinner yesterday. Why don't we open them?" I nodded in agreement. I collect fortunes from fortune cookies, I've been collecting them for about a year. Many of them are positive ones, like 'You always do everything right', or 'The god of luck has chosen you'. But some are negative, like 'Your sun is covered by dark clouds', and 'Darkness is coming to wash over you'. I think they're really cool, even though my dad and younger brother always say, "Why rely on a piece of paper to tell you your future?"

Trinity went over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She pulled out three Chinese fortune cookies and brought them over to us. "Alright, choose wisely," she said in a dramatic voice as she held out a hand full of fortune cookies to us. I rolled my eyes and chose one, Nicole chose another, and Trinity got the one that was left. We all unwrapped the cookies, wondering what our "fate" was. Nicole opened her cookie first, snapping the two sides from each other and pulling out the Chinese fortune.

"What does it say?" I asked.

Nicole looked at it for a second with a confused face, then read, "Here's what it says: 'You will face many battles in the near future, but will rise as victor in those battles with the element of water on your side.' That's weird."

"I think it means you will go through many tough things in life, and will get through it in the end," Trinity said. "But I don't know what's up with the element of water part of it." She shrugged. "I guess I'll open mine now." She pulled the two halves apart and slowly pulled the fortune from it. She looked at it for a second, then read, "It says, 'Even though your past is dark, your future is bright. The element of grass will be your friend throughout the rest of your life.' Don't you think that's really odd?"

"Well, it's saying that even though your dad was a brat your whole life, your future will be better," I translated. "I don't get the part about grass."

I reached for mine and opened it, pulling out the piece of paper slowly. I looked at it and then slowly read it out loud, " 'You will be a leader to your friends and a great warrior. Don't be afraid of fire, it will help you along the way.' " I looked up at my friends with a confused face.

"It means that you're a leader, and I think the warrior part means that you're good at fighting through life's problems," Nicole said slowly. "But I don't get the fire part."

"Hold on," I said. "Nicole, your fortune mentioned water, Trinity's mentioned grass, and mine mentioned fire."

"Yeah?" Trinity asked. "So?"

"Those are all elements in nature," I said. "I think they may have something to do with each other."

"Kelsi, I highly doubt that," Nicole said, taking the remote and pressing the 'play' button. The episode continued to play. I shrugged, thinking that it was nothing, and continued watching with my friends.

We ended up watching the rest of the d.v.d. When it was over, the moon was high into the sky, and everything in the house was dark after Trinity turned the t.v. off.

"A full moon," I muttered. "Would you look at that."

We looked at the moon for a few minutes, like it had control over us. Then we heard a familiar voice behind us. "Girls?" it asked. We turned around, and saw that it was Mrs. Bacon. She was a few inches taller than I, with curly brown short hair, and Nicole's eyes. She wasn't exactly skinny, she was a bit plump.

"Girls, I'm going to bed," she said in her usual boring sweet voice. Her voice made anyone drowsy, but it was sweet. Boringly sweet. "I think you should too."

I looked down at my sea green watch with the silver wrist band- 11:45. Wow, how did the time go by so fast? Well, we watched seasons one and two of Chili with Mold, so that would make time fly.

"Do we have to?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, it's almost midnight!" Mrs. Bacon said. Her voice could never get loud, even when she wanted it to. "Go brush your teeth, girls, and be in bed by midnight."

"Is Kathy in bed?" Trinity asked. Kathy was Trinity and Nicole's older sister, who's in eleventh grade now. She has eyes like Nicole's, and brown hair that looks black. She also has the Bacon's skin tone.

Mrs. Bacon nodded. "Go," she said. We jumped off of the couch and took turns in the bathroom brushing our teeth. By 12:05, we were in our beds. Well, I was in my sleeping bag.

Trinity and Nicole share a room. Nicole's bed is on the left side; Trinity's is on the right, under the window. Their walls are decorated with photos and drawings, like mine is. Their walls are white, floors are covered with dark blue carpeting. In between their beds are two bookshelves, the one on Trinity's side is white, the one on Nicole's side is a wooden brown. Everywhere you look, there's stuff. Their mom spoiled them when they were kids, and they kept most of the stuff. They clean their room well, but every time they try and clean it, in the end, it's still full of stuff.

I had placed my sleeping bag and stuff in the space between the two beds, so I could talk to both Trinity and Nicole. I lowered myself into the bright red bag, holding my two teddy bears, named Teddy and Beary (I had got Teddy when I was a week old, Beary when I was four, and I've slept with them every night for my entire life), next to me. "Good night, mom!" Nicole and Trinity called. "Good night, Mrs. Bacon!" I called.

As soon as we heard the door to Mr. and Mrs. Bacon's room close and knew that she was in bed, we lifted our heads off of our pillows.

"So, you want to play some games?" I asked, pulling out my nook tablet, which I had been using all the time since I'd gotten it on my thirteenth birthday last week. "Maybe draw?"

"Sure," Nicole whispered. Trinity nodded in reply. Then we heard something strange- the sound of wheels running. I looked up to see Tewey, Trinity and Nicole's hamster that they had gotten about two years ago, running on his wheel. He looked cuter than ever, in his big cage on the dresser. He had white and golden brown fur with dark brown eyes. He was the sweetest hamster ever, excluding the million times that he had peed all over Trinity and Nicole.

We smiled at him. "Teward Bacon, can you please stop making such a racket, please?" Trinity asked. Trinity was the only one who called Tewey by his "actual name", Teward.

We spent a good minute admiring Tewey. He was going to keep us up all night. Curse his adorable nocturnal-ness.

Trinity and Nicole had gotten Tewey in May of 2011, around the time that Kung Fu Panda two had come out. If I remember correctly, they saw the movie, and then went to buy him. I think that he was Nicole's early birthday present from Mrs. Bacon, but he was for both Nicole and Trinity.

Tewey ran on his wheel, and then went to his bowl to get some hamster treats. I smiled at him. I had had no pets since the two goldfish I had purchased from the pet store died in the same week. Before that, I had a cat named Grapefruit, who passed when I was about two.

"Come on, open the nook!" Trinity said.

So I opened the case to it (the case is yellow). I saw something gold came out of it- three gold things, actually. I looked down at the floor where they had fallen out of my case. The one that had fallen in the middle was the one I picked up and examined first. It was a gold necklace. The chain was made of tiny gold rings. The amulet that was in my hand, connected to the chain, was made of a gold material. It was shaped like what a kindergartner would call a diamond. In the center was some kind of jewel. It looked blood red. I touched it. It felt cold. It was a ruby. Around the ruby were carvings of animals.

The other two looked exactly like it- except the one nearest to Trinity was green (an emerald) and the one nearest to Nicole was blue (a diamond).

The girls picked up the necklaces that were nearest to them. "Did you put these in there?" Nicole asked. "They must have been really expensive."

"I swear I didn't," I said. "If I put them in there, I would remember them. Honestly."

"If you didn't put them in there… then who did?" Trinity asked.

"Not any of us," Nicole stated. We were all very confused.

I put mine on. The ruby shone against the full moon. Trinity and Nicole put theirs on too.

Then, something strange happened- the moon got brighter, shining against the jewels. The jewels shone to such a bright stage that they seemed to glow. We only had time to gasp before the incredible occurrence that would change our lives forever happened.

The jewels kept getting brighter and brighter. My jewel had a red glow, and Nicole's and Trinity's jewels had green and blue glows. The glows from the necklaces filled the room. Soon, all I saw was red, blue, and green light. They kept getting brighter and brighter. I made my way towards Trinity and Nicole, and I held their hands to make sure that they were okay. Then, there was the sound of screaming, and it came from none of us. The light was blinding. I closed my eyes, it was so bright. Then silence. I opened my eyes again. Everything was black. I could see nothing. I was petrified. Was I dead?

Then, I heard a bunch of female voices say:

"The Power of the Three Dragon Sisters- Ruby, Emerald, and Diamond…. You are needed somewhere, my girls; a place shrouded in mystery…"

Then silence again.

Next, I felt like I was falling. I started screaming out of fear, and heard familiar screams next to me. Stars appeared, and so did a moon. Then I fell, and hit solid ground. I looked up.

Where was I?

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN! What will happen next? The song is 'Out There' from the Disney movie 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame'. I revised it a little, but I thought it was a perfect song for this chapter of the story. It's not mine, all the rights to that song belong to Disney.**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! Because reviews tell me what I should improve on and what fans want. So, keep telling me what you like about the story, what I should improve on, and what you want to see more of in this story!**

**Chapter Three coming ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Noodle Shop**

**I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed! I read all those reviews about a half hour before this chapter was posted (basically ran to the laptop as soon as I got home from school), and I have to say, you guys made my day. Thank you so much! Well, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

Two loud 'thud's sounded next to me. Trinity and Nicole fell to the ground on either side of me. We picked ourselves up off of the floor, dazed and confused.

Nicole was the first one to speak- "Where are we?"

Trinity and I both shrugged as we took in our surroundings- The ground was dusty and dirty (our pajamas looked messy, because we landed so hard on the ground. But weirdly, my glasses were fine), and there were houses and shops everywhere. They looked like they were from ancient China or something, and in cartoon form. I slowly turned my head to the right of me. There was a gate with a sign on it, 'MR. PING'S RESTRAUNT- BEST NOODLES IN THE VALLEY'.

A jolt of excitement went through me and I started shaking fiercely- were we in the valley of peace? I wanted to cry tears of joy. So the valley of peace really did exist. Ha! I couldn't wait to meet Po, finally, and my wish would come true.

"The Valley… of Peace?" Nicole asked.

"Someone please pinch me," Trinity muttered.

Nicole pinched her. "OW!" Trinity exclaimed, grabbing her arm.

"At least we know that this isn't a dream now," I said. My breathing started gaining speed. My heart almost stopped. I was here. Finally, after all these years of waiting for this day to come, I was here.

"Kelsi, please don't tell me that you're going to cry out of joy," Trinity said to me.

"I can't promise that, Trinity," I said, wiping my eyes.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps. All of our heads turned to the entrance of the Noodle Shop. I started shaking slightly. Was it Po? If it was, I was going to cry. I always knew that I would cry when I met Po.

"What's going on?" a male voice asked us. "Who's there?"

A male goose came through the entrance. He was wearing nightclothes (a blue gown type of thing and a weird looking nightcap) and was holding a lantern. I recognized him as Mr. Ping, Po's adoptive father. I sighed. He wasn't Po, but he was someone I wanted to meet as well. His gaze set on us- three teenage and tween humans lying in the dirt.

"Hi," I muttered. That was all we could say.

We just stared at each other for a minute. He looked at each of us in turn, and we looked at him.

"Humans," I heard him mutter. Then he said louder, "Come inside."

We followed him through the gate and into his house. He led us into a room with four beds in it. There was a mirror, a chest, and a window. The walls were a pinkish-brown color, with Chinese designs written all over them. It was an ordinary Chinese room, but I couldn't help but marvel at the sight of it.

"Please sit down," Mr. Ping said to us. We smiled and all sat down on the bed nearest to us, the second from the right. We faced him.

"Who are you girls?" he asked us.

"WellI'mKelsiandtheseareNicoleandTr inity," I said, words flying out of my mouth. Mr. Ping obviously couldn't understand me, since he had a confused look on his face. Trinity hit me with her elbow. "Um, sorry about that," she said as I rubbed where she had hit me. "I'm Trinity, and this is my younger sister Nicole, and our best friend Kelsi."

"It's nice to meet you three," Mr. Ping smiled. "I am Duk Ping, owner of this noodle shop. Now, how did you three girls get here?"

"I have no clue," Nicole said.

"One second we were in their room," I explained, making sure that I went slower. "Then we found these necklaces-" we all touched the necklaces. "And they lit up to the point where they were blinding. Then the room disappeared and we saw nothing. After that we fell from the sky, and the next second, we're here. This is like some kind of dream."

"Very strange. Now, where did you come from?" he asked. "I'm sorry if I come across as rude, but the clothes that you're wearing look very strange and foreign. And it's not every day that you see humans in the valley."

"The United States of America," Nicole explained. "We come from a place there called Renningville, in Long Island, which is part of the state of New York."

Mr. Ping seemed to understand what my friend had said to him, but still looked confused. "This world is for animals," he explained. "I've never heard of a world where humans talk. Humans are thought to be myths."

We really didn't want to (me especially), but we started laughing like crazy people. It stopped a minute later. Mr. Ping didn't look mad (I thought he would), he looked confused. "In our world, animals are treated like pets. They don't talk, or wear clothes, and some of them use their front and back legs to walk."

Now it was Mr. Ping's turn to laugh. His laugh, for some reason, made me smile. When he was finished, he was wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry, but that's just too funny," he smiled. "So we're even. We didn't believe in each other, but now we have living proof."

I nodded. "Yes sir," I said.

"Girls, you three are welcome to stay here until we can find a way to get you three home," Mr. Ping said, smiling. "I can provide you with clothes, don't worry."

"Really?" I asked, unable to believe it. This goose was like Edward Kelly's mother- too nice.

"Thanks!" we all said in unison.

"Anytime girls," Mr. Ping smiled. "I can't leave you three out on the streets now, can I?"

We thanked him again and he bade us goodnight. When he left, we were looking at each other, dumbstruck.

"Well that was pure luck," Trinity said.

"You could say that again," Nicole smiled. "What do you think about that, Kelsi- Kelsi?"

I had gotten off of the bed, and I was now gazing up out the window. This room had a perfect view of a gigantic building up in the clouds- the Jade Palace.

My hand touched over it, like I was reaching out for something.

For him. Po. I knew that he was up there, sleeping. I was a hair width away from meeting him, and fulfilling my one true wish. Every time I plucked a four-leaf clover I made that wish. Every Thanksgiving, when we pulled the wishbone, I made that wish. Every time I was the first to spot the first star of the night, I made that wish. Every time I had the chance to make a wish, I wished to meet Po. It was my one wish.

And now my one wish was about to come true.

I had the urge to break out into a song. A certain song that came to my mind. But I resisted, even though at that moment I wanted to resist nothing, and just let everything take me into its arms in this dream of a fantasy.

My eyes met the great palace. Po… I couldn't stop thinking about him. I was about to cry tears of joy. I was here. My one true wish was going to come true. I couldn't believe it. I actually couldn't believe anything right then. But I forced myself to.

"Kelsi, I think… we should probably go to bed," Trinity suggested. "After all it is past midnight. At least in our world it is."

I had to turn my head with my hands to get myself to look at them. I didn't want to stop staring at the palace. The girls obviously thought that it was funny, so they started laughing.

"Okay, okay, we need to go to sleep," Nicole said. She stretched her arms out. "Good night everyone," she said sleepily, and drifted off into dreamland.

"And on that note, we should do the same as my little sister," Trinity said. She got under her covers, and I did the same. "I'd better not see you up out of bed looking at the Jade Palace again," Trinity teased.

"Hey, you may be older than me, but you're not the boss of me!" I said, rubbing my eyes.

She smiled. "Good night," Trinity said to me, and she flipped over in bed.

I was wide-awake, listening to the sounds of sleep from my friends. I turned my body, facing the window. I could see the palace clearly from this angle. I sighed. "My one wish is about to come true," I silently sang before climbing aboard the train into dreamland…

* * *

I felt something soft with my legs and my torso. I was laying in something. I moved my hand slightly- it was a bed. I tossed my head. I felt a pillow. I turned. I saw orange light inside my eyes.

I was awake.

Slowly I opened my eyelids. I gasped. Where was I? Then it came back to me. "Oh yeah," I said to myself. "I'm in a world where animals talk and walk and dress like humans, and where I'm going to meet the person I've wanted to meet most of my life. Right."

I turned. Nicole and Trinity weren't in their beds. The covers were half- ripped off the bed. They were probably up.

I heard footsteps behind me. It was Nicole and Trinity, and they looked… great, actually. Trinity wore a dark green Chinese shirt with long sleeves and a big armhole. On her legs were light blue jeans, and sandals on her feet that matched her shirt. Nicole wore a dark blue Chinese shirt with one sleeve, and a big armhole. She wore the same sandals that her older sister wore, only in dark blue, and the same jeans.

"Hey, you're up," Trinity said, sitting on the end of my bed.

"Yeah, I kind of realized that," I said as I smiled. "What time is it?"

"This is ancient China," Nicole noted. "They haven't come up with a way to tell time yet."

"Yes they have," Trinity said, elbowing her sister. "We just know that it's morning."

"Good morning to you, too," I said.

Mr. Ping then walked into the room and saw me. "Good! I thought that you would be waking up by now. Get dressed, we're opening pretty soon!" He threw clothes on my bed, and just like that he was gone.

I looked at the clothes. There were the same exact jeans and sandals that Trinity and Nicole wore (only the sandals were dark red), and a Chinese shirt that matched the sandals, and it was sleeveless. After I got dressed and did my hair I thought I looked pretty good.

"Wow," Nicole said.

"They wear much nicer stuff over here than they do in the human world," Trinity said. "Well, nicer than what average people wear, anyway. Come on, we have to help out." They started for the door.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, following them. "Help out where?"

"The Noodle Shop," Trinity replied, looking at me weirdly. "We offered to help out."

"You what?" I asked them.

"He gave us clothes and a place to stay, I think that the least we can do is help him with his business," Nicole said. "And we can earn some money to spend here. After all, we have no Chinese money, or American money for that matter."

I shrugged. I decided to help, to help out Mr. Ping, and to earn some money to spend in this country.

We walked into the kitchen, where Mr. Ping was already busy working. He was wearing a weird looking kind of hat that looked like a bowl of noodles and an apron.

"I'm going to have you three waiting tables today," he said after greeting us. "You look like the waitress type of girls. Here."

He thrust aprons in each of our hands that looked just like his. We tied them to our waists.

"Service with a smile, as I always say!" Mr. Ping happily said to us, and continued stirring his soup. Oh, that soup… the aroma made me want to die and go to Mr. Ping's soup heaven. I wondered what would happen if I tasted it.

Not now, I told myself. Later. Mr. Ping asked us to go and put the 'OPEN' sign up on the wall. We did that, and customers started piling into there.

"Oh, and girls," he said before we started. "I just received a letter from my son, Po. He's going to come over here for lunch with the other people he, um, works with. He's the Dragon Warrior, by the way. I'm assuming you don't know who that is-"

"We know," Nicole said.

"Really? How?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Um, we've heard stories about how the Dragon Warrior defeated Tai Lung and Lord Shen recently," I told him. "Po's a panda, right?"

Mr. Ping nodded.

"And there's Monkey, Mantis, Tigress, Viper, Crane, and Master Shifu too," Nicole said.

"You three know a lot about the valley's warriors for humans coming from another world," he remarked.

"Well news travels fast, right?" I chuckled, getting ready to start my job as a waitress. I couldn't believe it. I was finally going to meet Po. I was shaking. I sighed, trying to calm myself down. "Here goes nothing," I said. I put on my best grin and went up to table number two…

* * *

**Please review and tell me...**

**What you liked and why**

**What I should improve on (if there's anything I should improve on)**

**Chapter 4 coming soon! See you all later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Meeting Po… Oh God**

**He-Hello my awesome readers! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! That would be Chrissy Mullins, Animation Universe 2005, The Vert Eye, Alpha wolf, and Shinigamilover2! You guys rock! Yes, if you review, I shall put your username in the author's note at the beginning of my story... just because reviews make me smile and make my day awesome. Well, here's where Kelsi, Trinity and Nicole meet the Furious Five, Po, and Master Shifu! Here's the chappie!**

* * *

I plopped myself down on a chair in exhaustion. The breakfast rush was over, and the place was empty now. I had worked to my limit during the rush, and I guessed that I had earned a lot of money. I assumed that it was near lunch. Po was going to be here any minute now. I would probably cry when he got here, but I really didn't want to.

Trinity and Nicole sat down next to me. "I've never worked so hard in my life!" Trinity exclaimed.

"Trinity, you've never worked at all," Nicole stated.

"Which only helps to prove my point," Trinity said in reply.

I rolled my eyes. "How much money do you think we made?" I asked.

"A lot," Nicole replied. Trinity nodded. "Ditto," she said. "Ditto," I said.

I shook my hand out and stretched. My back and legs hurt from running around and placing bowls of soup on tables. My fingers burned from touching the hot soup bowls. My head was wet from the sweat I had given off because of the sun.

And my heart rate was speeding up because I was going to meet Po, finally. My legs started shaking. Trinity and Nicole obviously noticed it.

"Let me guess- you're nervous because you're going to finally meet Po, for the first time ever," Trinity guessed.

"Congratulations, you've just won the wheel of fortune," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Yes I am. Girls, I think I'm going to cry when I see him. I thought that he only existed in my dreams but… he's real. I can't believe anything right now."

"Our parents are probably going crazy looking for us," Nicole said. "Do you believe that?"

"Yes," I said. Oh God, she was right! My mom and dad were probably freaking out, calling the police at that moment. We had to get home.

But at the same time, I didn't want to. I wanted to get to know Po first.

"Kelsi, it'll never happen," Trinity said to me. "Even if he does exist, he's way too old for any of us, or we're too young for him. You'll never be together with him."

"Yeah, that just happens in dreams," Nicole added.

I sighed. "I know," I said. "But there may be a chance that he… you're right, I should give up on love."

With everything that had been going on in my life, I had no time to think about things like love. Last year, many people started dating (even though they were in, like, the sixth grade), but I was alone, not liking anyone. Well, I did like this one boy in my core classes, but he never knew. And before I even had the chance to tell him how I felt, I got over him. I guess that love really isn't right for some people. Or that I'm just too young for love. Trinity and Nicole agree on that one, too.

Suddenly, I heard multiple heavy footsteps. I gasped. My heart rate sped up. I straightened myself, looking around. Was he coming?

Yes.

Po, the Furious Five, and Master Shifu walked into the shop. Everything went in slow motion. Po was the first one I spotted. My heart stopped. They sat down at a table. Oh God, I just wanted to watch him like that. I had no clue what I should have felt, but I felt joy in my heart.

He was real.

I wasn't able to take any more of this. Tears formed in my eyes just at the sight of Po. They let go and fell over my cheeks down to my chin, and they dripped down onto the floor. Trinity and Nicole looked at me, expecting Niagara Falls. They got what they wanted. I covered my eyes with my hands and ran into the room we slept in the previous night. The girls ran after me.

"Kelsi?" Trinity asked. I was crying in front of the window that had a perfect view of the Jade Palace. The girls walked up to me and hugged me. "Those are happy tears, right?" Nicole asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I thought so," Trinity smiled at me.

We heard Mr. Ping and Po talking about something, most likely about us, as the girls comforted me. Then I realized it- this was the first time I had cried in front of Trinity and Nicole. I was shocked that I hadn't cried in front of them another time, for the nine years that we've been friends. I sighed through my tears. Craziness was what this was. Craziness, I tell you.

"Girls!" we heard Mr. Ping call into the room. "My son would like to meet you three!"

"Oh Jesus, save me now," Trinity said. I dried my tears and we walked out.

Po and Shifu were standing, the furious five were sitting down. Shifu and Po's eyes widened when they saw us. "Humans," Shifu muttered.

"Um, hi," Nicole greeted. "You're the furious five, Dragon Warrior, and Master Shifu, right?"

"Yeah, that's us," Po said. My hand started slightly shaking. I pushed it behind me so nobody would see it. Man, why do I have to shake when I'm nervous?

"How do you know about us?" Master Shifu asked. "I'm sorry- first of all, who are you three?"

"Well, I am Kelsi," I introduced myself to them as calmly as I could. "Kelsi Rider."

"I'm Trinity Bacon," Trinity greeted.

"I'm Trinity's younger sister, Nicole," Nicole said. "Nice to meet you all."

A part of me calmed down. The first impression part was down. Now I had to get through all of Master Shifu's questions.

"Sit, humans," he said.

It ticked me off that he called us humans instead of our real names. But we sat down at the next available chairs, anyway. Po and Master Shifu sat on the opposite sides of us. I couldn't stop glancing at Po, and I didn't think that I could answer his questions properly with Po sitting right there.

"Now," Shifu said. "Where do you come from?"

"A town called Renningville," Trinity answered. "It's in a place called Long Island, which is part of the state of New York, in the country the United States of America. We figured out that it's in a separate world from this one, because Mr. Ping told us that there's talking animals in America, but for us, there aren't."

Master Shifu nodded. How could she answer those questions so easily when Po is sitting right there?

"How did you get here?" Shifu asked.

"We have no clue," I answered. "We found these necklaces with my stuff, and we put them on. It was a full moon last night, and it was nighttime when we found them. The moon seemed to reflect against them, and they glowed. They then just… lit up. The light became blinding, and we couldn't see anything. Then everything became dark, and stars and moons appeared. We felt like we were falling, and we hit the ground. Mr. Ping found us, and you probably know the rest."

Master Shifu's eyes widened. "The Dragon Sisters," he muttered.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"Nothing," Shifu replied. "Your story reminds me of an old legend I used to hear. It's probably a coincidence."

We looked at each other. An old Chinese legend? That couldn't be a coincidence. Maybe we were going to turn out to be real warriors. But that was stupid. I don't know any kind of Kung Fu.

"Master, don't you think that coming here like that is a little out of the ordinary?" Tigress asked.

"What do you mean?" Shifu asked.

"If you don't agree with me, I understand," Tigress said. "But I do believe it's possible that the humans are lying."

Our eyes widened. Crud. Our story did seem unbelievable. What would happen if they thought that we lied to them? We would be put in some kind of prison. 'Crud, crud, crud,' I muttered in my head.

Shifu glared at us. Everyone was quiet for a moment. Shifu then looked like he didn't believe us.

"We swear to God, we're not lying!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Honestly," Trinity said. "I know these girls very well. We would never lie, unless it was a matter of life and death."

Shifu just nodded, as he took what we had said into consideration. "I guess that… I will believe you girls," he said. "But mark these words, if what you are saying is a lie, you three will be in big… big… trouble."

"Master Shifu, you have my word that we are telling the truth," I said. I punched my right fist into my left hand and bowed. The girls copied me.

Master Shifu looked at us like we were crazy. "We're going to have to work on your bow, girls," he told us. "Anyway, I would like to look at these necklaces of yours a little more. Would you three like to come to the Jade Palace and stay for a while?"

We looked at each other excitedly. The Jade Palace?! This was turning out to be the best experience of our lives. "Yes!" we all said in unison, facing Shifu.

Master Shifu was about to say something to us, when we heard a loud grunt behind him. All of us looked up to see eight rhinos standing behind us in black and gold armor. They were all wearing identical helmets with a weird red symbol that looked like a word in Japanese on them.

"The Rhino Warriors," Shifu muttered.

"What do you guys want?" Tigress demanded.

"Oh, nothing, Miss Tigress," the rhino in the front said. He was the tallest of the group, with broad shoulders and a horn that looked like it could poke your eye out. He looked pretty handsome. "We were given strict orders to follow you warriors, and this was where you were."

"Orders by who?" Po asked.

"Our master," the rhino said, leaning forward. "You think my master fears you, Dragon Warrior?" he asked quietly, his horn touching Po's nose. "Not at all. Our master knows what you did to our beloved Lord Shen and the great Tai Lung. But mark these words, you will not… defeat our master."

"Well, show us this so called 'master'," Viper said. Po couldn't say anything, he looked extremely uncomfortable with the rhino so close to him.

"Oh, sweet little Viper," the rhino said, backing away from Po and facing Viper. "I bet that you don't want to. Our master is intimidating. Committed many crimes, our master has. When you see our master, you will be intimidated beyond what you have ever felt."

A shiver went up my spine. Were these new criminals that came around here? If so, I wanted to run out of there like a speeding bullet.

"Okay, are you going to stop talking and fight us now?" Po asked.

"Ah, I was planning on that," the rhino said. He turned to Po and got into a fighting position. Po got up and did the same. The five and Shifu followed. We backed away. We didn't know any Kung Fu, let alone enough Kung Fu to fight these guys.

Then the fight began. There was punching, kicking, hitting, twisting, and smacking. My worried eyes were on Po the entire time. "Please don't let him get hurt," I muttered while my eyes followed Po.

"I really don't want to be here right now," Nicole said.

"I'm scared," Trinity announced.

We nodded. I wanted to get out of there, like, right then. But I couldn't. Tigress was fighting two warriors by the entrance, and it was blocked.

"Oh dear God," I muttered. Only three rhino warriors were left fighting. The other four were on the ground, completely unconscious. Then I gasped. The rhino that had spoken earlier was fighting Po, and losing. He looked tired and exhausted. Po was ready to strike him another time and bring him down. Then the rhino did something fearful- he ran up to me and grabbed me by the back of the throat. Another two grabbed my legs and arms. "HELP!" I screamed. Everyone started running towards me.

"Nobody move!" the rhino screamed. "Or the human gets it!" Everyone stopped moving (shocker).

My eyes turned to Po immediately. I could feel tears forming. "Help," I muttered, my voice cracking. The rhino slapped a hand over my mouth (well that hurt) and I was unable to talk.

I was about to cry. I was probably going to die, but in the end, I would probably live, right? Either way something bad was going to happen.

But it didn't.

The jewel in the middle of my necklace lit up. It started rising into the air, still on my neck. Then it started rotating.  
'Holy crud, what's going on!?' I thought to myself.

I then felt my tears vanishing. I felt power coming to me. I felt… stronger. I wrestled my way out of the rhinos and elbowed the one who had his hand over my mouth. I kicked the two that had my arms and legs in the face, and they were unconscious. Then I looked up at the leader (the rhino that had grabbed my mouth). He looked shocked. Then he snapped out of it.

"You wanna dance, girly?" he asked.

Suddenly, without moving my mouth, a voice that wasn't mine (it was much deeper than mine) coming from me, said, "I don't dance, pretty boy. I fight like a true warrior should. It appears so that you don't."

I lunged at him and the battle began. I kicked his shin and he fell to the ground in pain. I punched, but he dodged.

"Impressive," the voice said. "But not as impressive as your master. You have a lot to live up to, pretty boy."

I kicked him with all my might. He was sent flying into the wall and he fell down, unconscious.

Everyone was shocked. Then my eyelids started drooping. My eyes closed, and it started falling to the ground. But Po was quick. He ran up to me and caught me in his arms, holding me bridal style. I then fell into unconsciousness.

"What in the world just happened?" Trinity asked.

"Will she be alright?" Nicole asked worriedly.

Po looked into my sleeping face. "Not sure, but we'd better get this girl to the Jade Palace!"

* * *

**Most of you would scream and flip out if you met Po. I, on the other hand, would start flat out bawling, and yelling, "He DOES exist! I told you so!" (you would too- admit it) Ha ha ha. Next chapter coming soon! Please review and tell me what you think of it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Jade Palace**

**I'd like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed! Animation Universe 2005, The Next Crow, Shifufangirl1, Shinigamilover2. Here's chapter 5!**

* * *

I felt a soft bed underneath me. All my senses started back up. I smelled something like bamboo. I heard familiar voices talking. I touched something hot and wet… like water, only warmed. I tasted a hot liquidy substance in my mouth. I finally opened my eyes.

I was in a medium sized room. There was one very big bed, which I was laying on, and three soft mats laid on the floor. Po, Trinity and Nicole, and Master Shifu were in the room, talking, not having realized that I was awake. There was a dresser in the room, and a mirror. Right next to the bed was an open window.

"Yes master, I will," Po was saying.

"When will she wake up?" Nicole asked.

"Any moment now," Master Shifu said. "We gave her that awakening medicine, so she should be completely healed."

"How about right now?" I asked, making myself known. Everyone turned to the bed where I was laying.

Nicole and Trinity ran up to me and engulfed me into a hug. "Oh, Kelsi!" Trinity exclaimed. "We had no clue what happened to you, we were so worried, and… Kelsi, you're okay!"

"What do you remember?" Master Shifu asked me, walking up to the bed.

I closed my eyes and put my hand over my forehead. "I remember… my necklace was glowing, and it was rising into the air. It then started rotating. Everyone had on shocked facial expressions. And then…"

I sighed. I couldn't remember anything past that. "And then everything went black," I finally confessed.

I reached up to my neck to grab my necklace. It wasn't there. I felt around. I didn't see or feel it. "Where did my necklace go!?" I worriedly asked, panicking for some weird reason.

"I took it," Shifu explained. I saw my necklace in his hand, as well as Trinity and Nicole's necklaces.

"C-can I have it?" I asked, reaching out for it.

Shifu tucked it into his pocket. "I need to examine it for some research," he explained. "We need answers to what really went on earlier."

"I want it back," I told him.

"You can have it back later, child," he said, starting to walk away.

"You can have it tonight when I'm sleeping, Shifu, I want my necklace!" I said to him.

"You cannot have it," he repeated, continuing to walk away from me.

I sat up in bed. "Give me my necklace, now!" I said demandingly.

Everyone looked at me, shocked at my tone of voice. Shifu was the most shocked. "If I were you, child, I would not be using that tone of voice anywhere near me," he said in a strict tone. "I assume that nobody taught you any discipline."

My eyes widened. I didn't want to tell them what went on in my life yet. I sighed. "Yes sir," I said, looking down with the front of my hair covering my face.

"Such a tone may not be rewarded," he said. "I will give you your necklace back tonight." And he left.

"You really went hard on him," Trinity marveled. "You shouldn't have done that. He's master Shifu, you know."

"I know," I said quietly. "But I feel some kind of connection to my necklace. I don't want to be separated from it at any time."

"You're really that attached to it?" Po asked.

I nodded. "Where are we, by the way?" I asked.

"We're in Po's room, in the Jade Palace," Nicole explained. "Since there aren't any rooms left, Po volunteered to keep us in his room."

I looked around. So this was Po's room. I remembered it from the movie, but I never thought it would look better in real life. So I must be laying in…

I quickly got out of the bed.

"Why are you-" Po asked.

"Because… because," I said. "I don't know. Sleeping in a boy's bed is just awkward."

"O-kay," Po said.

I looked at the floor. A bunch of clothes for us was strewn over the mattresses. I sighed.

"Oh, by the way, Shifu wants to see you girls in the training hall in fifteen minutes," Po explained.

"Why?" I asked. Not training, please don't make it be training-

"He wants to train you girls," Po said.

I sighed.

"What's with all the… you know…" Po then sighed like I had, imitating me.

"Well, the truth is, I have never trained a day in my life," I said. "I don't know any form of fighting, and neither do they."

"But Kelsi, didn't you take Tae Kwon Do?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "But I… quit."

"Why'd you quit?" Po asked, sitting down on his bed. "I think that could have taught you a lot, if you continued."

"Yeah, it could have," I said. "Both of my parents are black belts. They went on longer than I did. My brother, Lance, and I both did it. I quit because… because they were teaching us to do bad things, and we got hurt, physically."

"But how-"

"We should probably get to the training hall," I said. "I guess Shifu wants us there."

"Um, right," Trinity said.

Po led us into the training hall. The five were already there, dodging darts, swinging at clubs, and doing other cool things. I couldn't help but say 'wow'.

Shifu walked up to us. "Well, let's start with your training," he said. What, no 'hellos' or anything? "I think you three can master the power you have if you learn how to use it."

"I'm sorry, but I really don't do Kung Fu," I said. "I haven't learned any forms of fighting."

"Well, you will learn today," Shifu said. Po was about to say something, probably about me learning Tae Kwon Do, but I gave him a look, which caused him to drop the subject.

"Follow me." We followed him to a blow up dummy. It was dressed like a bandit. I recognized it as the dummy that caused Po to fly into the training equipment and hurt himself. Badly. I winced at the sight of it.

"This is what we use for training children," Shifu explained. "As you girls are."

"Excuse me, but we're not children," I said. "Trinity and I are thirteen, and Nicole's turning twelve in June."

"Do you think I care?" Shifu asked strictly.

"No," I sighed.

He nodded. "You," he pointed to Nicole. "Hit it."

Nicole nodded, looking nervous. She pulled her fist back and punched the dummy. It almost touched the floor. "Harder," Shifu said. She sighed and hit it harder, causing it to touch the floor.

It went like that for Trinity. Shifu would nod his head when we finished. Then it was my turn. I punched it. It barely even moved. Shifu looked at me, surprised.

"I can do better," I said untruthfully.

"Then show us," Shifu ordered.

Oh Lord, what was I going to do? I had been told from day one that my punch was weak, and that my kick was better. My kick… I knew what I had to do then. I pushed my foot back, and got ready to kick it. "HI-YA!" I screamed, as we were taught to do. I roundhouse kicked the dummy, and sent it flying into the other wall.

I wiped my forehead in exhaustion. Everyone stared at me in marvel. "That kick," Shifu said. "Is from the Korean art of Tae Kwon Do. Where did you-"

"When I was eight years old, I took Tae Kwon Do," I confessed. The others gasped. "I know, it's shocking." I sighed and started my story. "I took Tae Kwon Do after both of my parents did. My brother and I signed up for the children's league. Our family soon became our instructor's favorite. But our instructor always taught us to do this when someone was bullying us- tell your parents. If they keep bullying you, tell a teacher. If they continue to do it, tell the principal. If they continue, tell your Tae Kwon Do instructor and… and beat them up. I immediately thought, 'No, I'm not doing this.' But soon my parents told me to do it to anyone who was constantly picking on me. I thought it was wrong, and seriously considered quitting."

"That's the reason why you quit?" Tigress asked.

"No, there's more," I said, and continued. "When I was eight and a half, I went to my parent's brown belt test. You had to learn a certain form and do it correctly to get your next belt. Then it came time for my dad to go up. He had to do a spinning roundhouse kick as part of his form. He did that, and… fell to the floor, screaming in pain. Turns out, he had broken an important bone in his knee, and was on crutches for an entire four months. I was worried for my father, and scared to death that when I was doing my brown belt test, and I considered quitting out of fear."

It was then that I realized what a wimp I was. I considered quitting Tae Kwon Do out of fear. Wow. I bet that no real master would ever do anything like that. If I wanted to learn Kung Fu, or if Shifu wanted me to learn Kung Fu, I had to become more courageous that I already was.

"Don't say anything; there's more," I continued. "When I was in the second grade, I wanted to get into the Horizons program, a program for the super-smart kids. You had to take a test, and then your teacher would tell the horizons teacher what your teacher thought of you. I worked hard to get noticed, and it interfered with Tae Kwon Do. I ended up passing the horizons test, but my teacher, Mrs. Sterling, barely even knew I existed, so she had nothing to say about me, except that I cried when she yelled at the class. So I didn't get in, because Mrs. Sterling didn't recommend me. I wanted to study hard after that, to possibly get into the Horizons program after second grade. I ended up doing it, but studying interfered with Tae Kwon Do. When I was in third grade I went over all of these things and finally planned on quitting in the fall, which I did."

"Wow," Po said after my story.

"I assume that you regret leaving now. Do you?" Shifu asked me.

I sighed, and shook my head. "No, Master Shifu. I only regret regretting it."…

I was the first to sit down at the dinner table. I was exhausted. Shifu had taught us a bunch of moves, and still hadn't given us back our necklaces. Well, I was acting like a brat earlier. Of course he hadn't. Shifu was in his room studying them. I would get them back later.

"I'm starved," Trinity said.

"Ditto," I said. "What're we having?"

"Po's secret ingredient soup," Viper told us. "Just wait until you guys taste it, it's amazing!"

I assumed that it was the same soup that Mr. Ping had served when we were helping out at the noodle restaurant.

We talked for a few minutes, and I told the masters about our lives and how we had heard their stories. "News travels fast," Trinity said. "In this case, it spread like wildfire. But most people who heard the story didn't even think that you guys existed and just thought it was a myth."

"Well, now we have living proof," Nicole added, as Po placed steaming hot bowls of soup in front of us. The aroma filled my nostrils, seeming like the soup was calling, "Eat me! Eat me!"

I grabbed my spoon and dug in. One bite and oh… my… God.

"This is…" I started to say, engulfed in the wonderful taste.

"Spectacular!" Trinity said.

"Extraordinary!" Nicole said.

"More than delicious!" I ended.

"How in the world do you make something like this?" I asked. "There has to be some special ingredient or something."

"Is it like, a secret spice or something?" Trinity asked.

"I'm in soup heaven!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Well, thanks," Po said. "I got it from my dad. The recipe's been passed down from father to son for decades. It's the best in the valley."

"I can see that," Nicole remarked, continuing to dig in.

We happily ate away, enjoying Po's soup. Little did we know, we were being watched by a deadly foe under strict orders to watch our every move…

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN! I do that a lot, don't I? Next chapter coming soon! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Case**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Animation Universe 2005, The Next Crow, Shifufangirl1, Guest, Shinigamilover2, and Alpha tiger. You guys are all awesome! Well, here's chapter 6! Please review and tell me what you think about it!**

* * *

"Guys!" Po exclaimed, running into the palace. Trinity, Nicole and I immediately woke up at the sound of Po's voice. We had gone to bed last night and slept on the mats. It was really hard to get to sleep when Po was right there. But I fell asleep eventually.

Po had woken us up with his heavy footsteps running down the hall. I opened my eyes. The sun was high in the sky. The other masters must have awoken earlier, and Shifu had let us sleep in. I was surprised that I never heard the gong sound. I sighed and got out of bed. Or, in other words, off my mat.

"Girls, get dressed and meet me in the dining hall!" Po called into the room. He then ran off, his footsteps like drums pounding against my ears. I yawned. "Why us?" Trinity asked.

We looked through our piles of clothes and found these to wear- matching pairs of blue-green jeans, black sandals, sleeveless Chinese shirts (mine was blue-green, Nicole's was dark brown, and Trinity's was hazel) and we all put our hair up in ponytails. I look better with my hair down, but hey, why not try something new?

Then we ran into the dining hall. "I wonder what Po was screaming about," Nicole said as we left his room.

"Probably something about those rhinos," Trinity said. "I bet they're coming to attack or something."

Well, they weren't coming to attack, but something bad had happened.

* * *

We saw all of the masters gathered around the table, Po standing up in front of them.

Po threw a newspaper with Chinese writing on the table. "They arrested Heng!"

We looked up at him, confused. "Who the heck is Heng?" Nicole asked as we sat down in the three empty seats.

"You never heard about Empress Ka Lun's poisoning?" Monkey asked us.

We shook our heads. "Never," Trinity said to him.

"It appears that news doesn't travel fast," Monkey said.

We shrugged. "Come on, tell us!" Nicole said. "Who's Heng?"

"Well, let's read the article, maybe it'll explain who Heng is," Po said. He picked up the paper and started reading:

_"Last week, two hundred and fifty nine people working in the royal palace were interrogated by a top-class detective, Haki Malian. Malian questioned every single one of the people, asking very tough questions that only a true criminal could lie through. She had finally come to the decision that the culprit was either Heng Shicana, Chicano Marut, or Hannon Jaqui, all workers at the royal palace. Every single one of them were arrested by soldiers and put into Chor Gom prison, unable to escape until Malian looks at all the evidence and finds out who the real culprit was._

_"Nine days ago, when Empress Ka Lun was holding her annual worker feast, a feast for all of the workers of the palace, she scoffed down a piece of turkey, and the unthinkable happened. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she hit the floor like a doll. Drool poured down the side of her mouth. Then the lights went out. When they went back on, three workers were missing- Shicana, Marut, and Jaqui. There is only one explanation for this- Empress Ka Lun was poisoned._

_"Shicana is the person who is most likely the culprit. He gave Empress Ka Lun a separate piece of chicken, not from the bird that the servants cooked. She ate it, and then fell to the floor. 'Heng Shicana is most likely the culprit,' Malian told the press. During Shicana's interrogation, he said that he just saw the chicken laying there on the plate that Ka Lun ate from most of the time, and he brought it to her, a while after the feast started. 'But when I asked him why he wasn't there when the lights went on, he went silent,' Malian continued._

_"But Marut could be the culprit also. He was one of Ka Lun's most trusted warriors. She always said how his looks attracted her, and she wanted to ask him if he would consider marrying her after Emperor Ma Ku Si died last winter of a rare disease. But a year ago, Emperor Ma Ku Si executed Marut's girlfriend after she committed murder. 'He told me that he has always wanted revenge on Ma Ku Si's family,' Malian said. 'And what easier way than to poison her? So I put him down on my list of possible culprits.' Marut was also recently seen fighting the warriors of the Jade Palace and three human girls at Ping's Noodle Shop recently._

_"And finally, Jaqui. Jaqui is a silent, mysterious type of servant.. For years, she has been fighting cannibalism, and it made sense for her to poison Ka Lun for that. In a speech last autumn, Ka Lun said, 'I only eat the flesh of those who have sinned greatly in their lives. All others are let go. It isn't a wonder that those who pass by fear me.' Jaqui is known for being thrown into the dungeons for yelling at the empress for Ka Lun's cannibalism. Jaqui is also Marut's current girlfriend. If Jaqui didn't poison Ka Lun, she could have reasoned with Marut and asked him to do it. Another thing Jaqui is known for is being an outcast. With her white hair, purple eyes, and light skin, she is rumored to be a vampire. 'Oh, sure!' Jaqui was heard screaming at a group of people laughing at her when she was a teenager. 'I have white hair, sharp teeth, and light skin, so I MUST be a vampire! I don't want a boyfriend, so I MUST be a loser! I don't talk a lot, so I MUST be anti-social! Thanks for clearing that up for me!' One of the people in that group was Ka Lun._

_"And those are your three possible suspects. All others were let go. Malian is still looking over the information, trying to solve this case. Who was the real culprit? I have a feeling that we'll find out soon!"_

Po finally finished reading and looked up at us. My eyes had widened. The empress was poisoned? It sounded like a big case. "So why are you guys worried about Heng in particular?" Nicole asked.

"The messenger bird, Zeng," Mantis said. "That's his cousin."

"Oh," I said. "Well, what do we do now?"

"We try and prove that Heng was innocent," Tigress said. "That's what we do."

"But guys, for all we know, he could have poisoned the Empress!" Po exclaimed. "Also, we have no evidence, how do we prove him innocent?"

"We'll try, Po," Nicole said. "We'll try." She winked at me.

"Make out scene!" I yelled, realizing that Nicole was reenacting a line from Chili with Mold season one, episode two. It was the part after Ariel tells Berundun that they would have two kids- both girls.

Po turned red. "What are you guys talking about!?" he asked worriedly. "I'm not- no- what!?"

"Sorry," Trinity apologized for them. "Guys, this isn't the time to be quoting Chili with Mold. Especially that scene from season one episode two." She turned to Po. "It's a popular, um, book series that we read." I nodded, knowing that TV was unheard of in ancient China.

"Can we just finish role playing?" I asked.

Trinity punched me in the shoulder. "NO!" she yelled.

"Guys, come on," Viper said. "We need to help him out. Let's get Zeng to deliver a message for us to the prison."

It seemed like a good idea. Until Zeng came back a half-hour later with a message from the guards of Chor Gom prison. On it was one word, written in permanent ink. It read, "NO".

"Well that was a horrible plan," Nicole said. We all glared at her. "Well it was!"

"I don't believe this!" Zeng wailed. "My own cousin, the possible culprit of a poisoning! I don't believe it! I can't believe it! I won't believe it! I shan't believe it!" He then just broke down in tears.

"Zeng, I think you could use some alone time," I said to him, the only comforting words I could find. "Go to your room and try and calm down. Alone time works for everyone."

Zeng nodded through heavy tears and flew off, leaving behind a trail of bird tears.

"Okay, now that he's out of the way," Trinity said. "How do we prove Heng innocent?"

"There is only one solution to the problem," a voice behind us said. We turned. It was Master Shifu. "Master!" I exclaimed.

"We need to go to the palace ourselves," Master Shifu said…

* * *

Everyone in the palace was hugging each other, happy to be back. None of them had committed the crime, and they were joyous that they had been set free. Haki Malian was a hard person to lie through.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door, interrupting everything. One servant, Ka Lun's former tailor, a lemur named Chuan, answered the door. She dropped the plate she was holding onto the ground when she saw the visitors. She bent down to pick them up, extremely embarrassed. "Oh! Forgive me, masters of the Jade Palace!" she exclaimed, her face turning pink.

"It's fine, miss, really," Master Shifu said. I saw him lean down and help to pick the pieces of the broken plate. He placed them onto a nearby table. "Who is in charge here, now that Ka Lun has died?"

"I am sorry, sir, but nobody is in charge," Chuan said, bowing. "Well, Haki Malian has been giving orders around here, but she isn't officially in charge."

"May we speak with her?" Master Shifu asked.

"Well, I don't know if it's alright, but-"

"You're blushing, miss," Shifu said.

Chuan got pinker and put her hand on her cheek. "Oh my… does it show that much? Well… alright."

We entered the great palace. It looked spectacular from the outside, but better on the inside. Gold artifacts littered the shelves, and the walls were a crystal blue. The floors were decorated in black and white tiles. It went like that throughout the entire palace.

"She's in Ka Lun's room," Chuan said. "Go up these stairs, go up to level three, third door on the right in the third hall from the left."

"Thank you, miss," Shifu said. We all walked into the palace, and I couldn't help but marvel at the sight of it. The rest of us did, too.

We followed Chuan's directions until we came to a room with a gold door. The handle was solid gold as well. I grabbed the handle and turned it, pushing open the door.

The room was just fabulous. The walls were a dark shade of gold, making the room brighter. The carpeting was dark red, and so were the sheets of the large king bed. On one side of the room was a door leading to a large bathroom (I only saw black tiles and red walls), and there were dressers and gold decorations everywhere. There were only three windows. The one in the middle was right next to a dresser, and right across the room from us. Standing there was a woman. A human woman.

We could only see half of her face, but she had dull, purple eyes, silvery hair that went down to her waist, and she was wearing an old time Sherlock Holmes hat and a matching coat that went down to the floor. On her feet were black buckled shoes, and she was smoking a cigarette while doing her makeup. She looked like a college student. Just by her looks I could tell that she was a young, smoking, old time detective who wants to do her job well and look good doing it.

"Haki Malian?" I asked.

The woman turned around and faced us. Her stare sent a chill up my spine. "Yes?" she asked, in a deep voice.

"Miss Malian, we were just wondering if we could ask you a few questions," Shifu stepped in front of me.

Haki stared at us. "Alright, great Master Shifu," she said. For some reason, she turned her hands into fists at the mention of his name. Did she hate him, for some unknown reason?

Well, we had to ask her questions. "Miss Malian, take a seat on that chair," Master Shifu ordered her. She looked at the two chairs directly under the window. She shook her head.

"I'm afraid that I won't sit under your will, Shifu," Haki said, still looking at the chair. "But I will sit under mine." She sat on the chair and crossed her legs. "Now, you had a few questions for me?"

* * *

**I think that Haki is hiding something under that coat of hers (jklol). But really. Next chapter coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Ai**

We stared into the emotionless face of Haki Malian. Her eyes were like sharp purple crystals, glaring at us. I felt a chill go up my spine when I looked into her eyes, so I looked at her attire instead. Funny. I wasn't expecting a detective to dress like Sherlock Holmes. Especially a Chinese one.

Shifu sat down in the other chair and we came closer.

"I'm afraid I would like to speak to your master alone," Haki said to us. "I apologize, but whatever he needs to say to me, I think should be said in private."

"Miss Malian, I agree that it is best if we speak in private," Shifu said, glaring at us. We nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind us.

"Okay, Miss Holmes," I said when I shut the door.

"Miss who?" Crane asked me.

"Sherlock Holmes," Nicole explained. "He was a famous detective in the human world a long time ago. He dressed exactly like that."

"And what was that… that thing she had in her mouth?" Po asked.

"It's called a cigarette," Trinity explained. "You light it with fire and place it in your mouth, and then smoke comes out of your mouth. It's called 'smoking'. A lot of people do it in the human world, even though everyone knows that smoking can cause diseases, and even death."

"Why do they do it, then, if it can cause death?" Viper asked.

"Because it's addictive," I said in an angry tone. "Once you start, you can't stop. It's mostly for adults, but teenagers have started doing it. We even know a couple people from middle school who smoke and do drugs."

"Did you just say the word 'drugs'?" Monkey asked, his face in shock. "Wh…"

"Most of the teenage population nowadays does drugs," Nicole said. "It disgusts me. They do it because they're addicted to it, and they want to look 'mature'."

"That is stupid," Mantis said.

"You can say that again," I agreed.

It was then that the masters probably realized how horrible the human world was becoming. Seriously, eighty percent of teenagers only care about making out, doing drugs, and cursing. They just want to look mature. I say that they're acting immensely immature.

We heard light footsteps. The lemur, Chuan, came up the stairs and faced us. I then realized how beautiful she was. She was wearing a simple, pink dress with a pink lily tucked behind her ear. Her chest and shoulders were brown, her hands, feet, and most of her face was black, and every other part of her body was white. Her eyes were a bright yellow and seemed to glow.

"Um, excuse me, masters," Chuan said nervously, playing with her long tail. "But I was wondering if you'd like to come downstairs and have some lunch."

"Um… sure," Tigress answered.

Chuan smiled and clapped her hands lightly in delight. "Follow me," she told us. We followed her down a few flights of stairs. Along the way, we passed many artifacts, decorations, and other valuable things. I couldn't help but stare. They looked gorgeous, especially one that caught my eye.

"Hey, Chuan, do you know what that is?" I asked, pointing to a gold statue against the wall. It was a statue of a human woman. She had long, wavy hair, and she was wearing a wraparound dress with a light colored cloth used as a covering for her arms. Her feet were bare, her eyes were big and stood out, and hanging from her small ears were earrings, the kind that were big and shaped like hoops. Overall, she looked gorgeous.

"Oh, the one of the woman?" Chuan asked me. I nodded. "That's a statue of the Japanese Goddess of love, Ai. She is known for saving the human and animal worlds numerous times, and for saving the lives of different individuals. She created three golden necklaces, each with a different kind of jewel in the middle. The necklaces have the power to get the person wearing them to go from the animal world to the human world and back as many times as they want. It is also said that every five hundred years, Ai comes down to Earth in the form of an egg, and hatches three months after she comes down, as a three year old human girl." Chuan smiled.

We were all impressed with her amount of knowledge. "Where did you learn all that?" Nicole asked.

"When I was a child, I was very interested in mythology," she smiled. "Ai was my favorite goddess."

I gasped. "Chuan, could these possibly be the necklaces that Ai created?" I asked, showing her my necklace. Nicole and Trinity showed her their necklaces, too. Chuan examined them and nearly fainted.

"How- how did you get these!?" she exclaimed.

"They fell out of the case for my nook," I explained.

She looked confused. "A nook? What's that?"

"It's a device where you can download stories, and read them all on one tablet," I explained. "Trinity has one, too."

She nodded, still a bit confused. "And how did you get here?" she asked. "Did you press down on the jewels and think about this place? Because that's how Ai traveled from world to world in the old legends."

"No," Trinity said. "It was a full moon that night, so the light from the jewels reflected off of the moon, and-"

"Ah yes!" Chuan gasped. "It was also said that there was one flaw in Ai's creations."

"And what was that?" Viper asked.

"Well, it was said that the first time she tested the necklaces was during the full moon," Chuan explained. "And they worked. But every single full moon, when she was wearing them, she automatically transported to the other world, and she couldn't fix them. So every full moon, she had to transport."

"Wow," Trinity muttered. We looked down at our necklaces. Were they truly handcrafted by the Japanese Goddess of love, Ai? If so, then how did they get in my nook?

These were questions that had yet to be answered.

We arrived at the dining hall, where a feast was already set out for us. Cheese, fish, and soup was set out for us, as well as other lunch foods. Chuan giggled. "Surprise!" she said. "We figured that since you are warriors, you should eat like them as well. Especially you, Dragon Warrior. And I'm not saying that because of your size, either. I'm saying it because you are the most powerful. So eat up!"

The masters smiled, apparently liking Chuan's company and knowledge. We sat down at the table and took as much food as we could eat, maybe even more. I made sure to get a seat next to Po, or a few spaces away from him (I ended up sitting two chairs away, and the two separating us weren't occupied). Trinity and Nicole sat next to me, and noticed where I sat.

"And the fangirl sits next to her idol," Trinity silently announced so only Nicole and I could hear her.

"Shut your face," I muttered.

"I'm kidding, Kelsi," Trinity said. "But seriously."

I stepped on her toes underneath the table. She winced in pain. "I'm on my way to becoming a true warrior, Kelsi, I'll take the pain," she said.

"Yeah, right," I muttered, biting into a cheese cube. Mmm. American cheese. That had always been my favorite next to mozzarella.

"If there's something called American cheese, is there something called Chinese cheese too?" Nicole asked.

"Not that I know of," Po said through bites of soup. "It would be awesome if there was, though."

"So, Chuan, what else do you know about Ai?" I asked her.

"Well, she had a brother," Chuan explained. "His name was Chi, God of blood. The two hated each other from birth. At one time, Ai was ruler of the animal world. Chi took away her power to the point where she was unable to rule anymore, and he became the new ruler of the animal world. A year later Ai then met Mollie, goddess of energy, who gave Ai her lost energy back, and a little more. Meanwhile, Chi was making the people of the animal world suffer greatly. Ai battled Chi for the position of ruler, and she won. But Ai then decided that she wasn't fit for the position of ruler, and decided to give up her position. Now there was no ruler. Most of the countries already had rulers, but one country that was lost without a ruler was China. So Ai decided to appoint a god or goddess ruler of that country. She chose Byoga, son of Luchiana, goddess of heaven. Byoga then went down to the animal world in the form of a black and white tiger and took over the country, making himself emperor. He was married, had kids and his sons became the new emperors."

"Wow," I said. "Ai and Chi hated each other that much?"

"Sounds like you and Lance, Kelsi," Nicole smiled.

"Who?" Mantis asked.

"I have a brother who is one year younger than I am," I explained. "His name is Lance."

"Nice name," Tigress said. "Is he a nice kid?"

"I'd call him a negative lunatic," I said. "Trust me, you don't want to live with him."

They nodded in confusion and we went back to eating. It was horrible to think that Ai and Chi, who were brother and sister, hated each other and battled. It sounded like when Lance and I wrestled each other. I usually end up winning (mostly because Lance doesn't want to hurt me), like Ai won her battle with Chi. Did Chi lose because he didn't want to hurt his sister? I would have to read up on that.

After about a half-hour, we heard light footsteps. We turned and saw Master Shifu in the doorway. He was looking at me.

"Human, Miss Malian wants to see you," he said. "She wouldn't tell me why, but I suggest that you go."

"O-kay…" Why would Haki want to see me?

"I'll bring her there," Chuan said, getting up out of her seat.

"Master, is Heng going to be released?" I heard Tigress ask as we left the room.

"No," Shifu replied. "Haki Malian insists that they keep him in Chor Gom until the case is closed."

As we were walking there, we passed the statue of Ai again. I felt weird… like Ai was watching me. I shook it off, telling myself that I was daydreaming again, and went back to following Chuan.

When we got to the door, we saw that it was wide open. Haki was smoking again. "Come in, miss," she said in her expressionless voice. I noticed that she sounded a lot like Jessica Rabbit from the movie 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit'. I walked into the room, glancing at Chuan as I went, and shut the door behind me.

Haki was sitting in the chair with her legs crossed again. She got up off of the chair. "Welcome, Kelsi Rider," she said without emotion as usual.

My eyes widened. "How do you know me?" I quickly asked.

"I know you better than you think I do, Kelsi Rider," Haki said without smiling, but her voice sounded like she was speaking in an evil tone. Haki started walking towards me. "I know all of your secrets, Kelsi," she said.

"Okay then, prove it!" I said, a bit louder than I intended to. "What's one of my deepest, darkest secrets that nobody would know but my true friends?"

"You have a crush on the Dragon Warrior that has been going strong ever since you were eight years old and you saw the movie 'Kung Fu Panda'," she said without pausing. I became frozen like stone- how did she know all this?

"I have had people stalking you ever since you were born," Haki said, now up to me, placing hands on my shoulders and staring into my eyes. I had no choice but to look into hers. The world all of a sudden became colder. "The rhinos that attacked you are mine. They work for me. The rhino that was the tallest and had the sharpest horn, that was my boyfriend, Chicano Marut. My most trusted warrior. The one who knows you the best."

I was shocked. I started shivering in fear and in coldness. Who was this woman really?

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNN!**

**People who reviewed: Animation Universe 2005, The Next Crow, and Shinigamilover2. You guys are awesome!**

**Just a reminder: Kung Fu Humans is going to be a SERIES! The series will be split into seasons, with 15 books per season. So far I have 2 complete seasons planned. Also, I actually have books 1-5 finished, and I'm working on book 6 season 1 of my series. If you guys have any ideas for any stories, please tell me in a private message or a review! That's all for now, chapter 8 coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: A Secret not to be Told**

**Okay... I have been gone because I was kind of busy with family gatherings and hanging out with friends and stuff. I'll work on the series a lot more tomorrow, since I have tomorrow off from school (thank you, Christopher Columbus!). Here's the next chappie for ya!**

* * *

Haki Malian's sharp, crystal-like violet colored eyes stared into my blue-green (but actually blue) eyes. I was forced to stare into hers. The world became freezing cold. I started shivering, could of coldness and fear. "Who are you?" I managed to ask.

She smiled an evil smile. "I'm not Haki Malian. That's my fake name. I don't dress like Sherlock Holmes. That's to hide my figure. I'm not from here. I'm not human. I was born in the human world, but I'm not human. My name is…"

She ripped off her hat, pulled her cigarette out of her mouth and caused it to clatter onto the floor, and tore off her jacket. I gasped.

She was thin, tall, and beautiful- but not to mention terrifying. Her skin was almost pale white. Her fingers were thin and long, as well as her sharp, long nails. Her feet were small and bare. Her hair stayed straight and silver. Haki's (or whoever she was) body was covered by a black dress that looked like it was made of feathers. The front part of it went up to her knees, but went down to the floor in the back. Her breasts were each covered by three black, gigantic feathers. Every other part of her chest was showing. The dress was strapless, so her skinny arms stuck out.

'She dresses like my sixth grade math and science teacher, only the dress isn't short and pink,' I thought. Then every single part of me went blank. I just stared in fear.

Then, all of a sudden, long, black angel wings came from her back. I hadn't even noticed that they were there. That made me even more fearful of the monster in front of me.

"My name is Chauntella Mirar, worker of Empress Ka Lun, and Japanese goddess of hate," she explained, her purple eyes looking all over me. "My twin brother is Byoga, god of the sea, my mother is Luchiana, goddess of heaven. I also go by the name Hannon Jaqui."

I was frozen on the spot, fear seeping through my skin and into my veins like a needle. This couldn't be happening. This was all a dream and when I woke up, I would be in Trinity and Nicole's room. Yes, this was a dream.

"This is not a dream, Kelsi Rider," Chauntella said to me as if she was reading my mind. She gripped my shoulders and dug her nails into my skin. I felt much pain because of that.  
"This is reality, and it is worse than what you were discussing with the masters about the teenage population today. I am much worse."

She lowered her face to mine, her lips almost touching my ear. "I make horrible things happen to people," she whispered into my ear. "I make people feel pain… I make people's lives disgraceful. And I can do that to yours, Kelsi Rider."

She smiled. "I can make your life shorter than the gods and goddesses wanted it to be. My mother does not want that, neither do any of my fellow gods or goddesses, but I can make it happen, young Kelsi Rider."

My eyes widened. I felt like I was going to cry. Would she kill me?

"I want to show you something," she told me. Chauntella finally backed away and pointed to a dresser. "Tauchella," she muttered. The dresser disappeared and in its place was an opening in the floor. Chauntella gripped my arm and jumped down into the trapdoor. I fell along with her, tempted to scream, but not daring to.

We fell onto solid ground. Chauntella landed gracefully onto the ground, while I hurt my arm badly. Chauntella was still gripping onto it.

Then I gasped. Around me was a gigantic cave-like place. At the far end of the room was a statue of Chauntella. Tens of rhinos were bowing to it, muttering things in a language I couldn't even understand. They were all dressed like the rhino soldiers we had fought at Ping's noodle shop.

"Look over there," Chauntella said, pointing to the wall on the left. I saw it and gasped, almost in tears. Animals and humans were sitting on the floor, wrapped in chains connected to the wall. Their eyes were all closed, and they were silent.

"Are they… dead?" I asked.

"No dear, of course not," Chauntella said, not even bothering to look at me. "They're people I have entrusted with my secret, and have told it to others. So I obviously had to kidnap them and keep them here as slaves."

"What secret?" I had to ask.

"The one I told you," Chauntella told me, now looking at me. "The one about not really being Haki Malian."

"This is craziness," I said. "How could you do this to them!?"

"Silence, young one," Chauntella said quietly.

"No!" I yelled. "You're a heartless freak, you know that!? I never met someone like you, and I never wanted to, but I guess it just happened! You're a soulless-!"

"SHUT UP!" Chauntella screamed at me. She smacked me across the face, sending me tumbling onto the floor. "Ow," I muttered.

Surprisingly, at the sound of Chauntella's scream, nobody moved. The rhinos kept bowing and muttering, and the humans and animals that were kidnapped didn't even move.

"First of all, I am not soulless, I'm a goddess, I am a soul," Chauntella said, leaning over me. "Second, you may end up like them if you spill any of these secrets."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her. She pulled me up so that I was sitting up. She came very close to my ear again. Her lips were almost touching my right one, feeling uncomfortable. "I was the one who poisoned the empress," she said.

I gasped. "You what?!" I yelled.

"Shush, young one," she said. "Yes, I killed her. I had a number of reasons to, you know. First of all, she was a cannibal, which was why I poisoned her with chicken, her favorite food. She ate other animals, which is forbidden in this world. She was also married to the descendant of my twin brother, who I hated with all my heart. I was the odd one out in my family. Byoga and Luchiana were both 'good guys' and I was the abnormal, hating freak. That is another reason. The last reason is that when I came to earth and attended high school, everybody insulted and laughed at me because of the fact that my skin is almost white and my eyes are a weird color, and that I didn't want a boyfriend. Ka Lun was one of those people. I looked over those facts and realized that my life would be better without her."

I shook my head. "No, no, no…"

"It's true, Kelsi Rider," she said. "I poisoned the empress. Now her son and his wife are going to rule. They're on their way here from Hong Kong."

I jumped up and backed away. "Why did you tell me this!?" I yelled. "I'm going to tell Shifu about this, and then you'll regret everything!"

"I told it to you because you will not tell Shifu, or anyone else for that matter, unless you want to end up like them," she pointed to the humans and animals on the floor in chains. "I told you because you are one of the only humans here. A human is what I look and seem like, and I believe that humans are most trustworthy than any living creature. You may tell Trinity and Nicole, if you'd like. But not another soul, or else you're down here until death."

I understood what she was trying to say, so I sighed. "I swear that I will not tell another soul," I said. "And I will… let you get away with more murders. You heartless person."

"I take that as a compliment, child," she smiled. "You swore." I felt her smile another evil smile. "Now you cannot tell anyone except for other humans…"

* * *

"She what!?"

We were on our way back to the Jade Palace. We had all decided to walk, since it was the only way to get here. Trinity, Nicole and I were way behind everyone else, since I wanted to tell them what had happened.

"Kelsi, you need to tell Shifu, like, right now," Trinity said, and I knew that she was serious. "The best way to handle this is to tell him."

"Do you want me to be locked down there with no way to escape!?" I asked.

"Good point," Trinity sighed.

"So we're just going to have to keep the secret and let nobody else know?" Nicole asked.

I nodded.

"I hate her," she said.

"Join the club, Nicole," I said. "She's a horrible person, nobody likes her. Nobody liked her back then, nobody likes her now. I don't understand what Chicano Marut sees in her."

"Well, there's only one way to get rid of her," Trinity said.

"Train and face up to her ourselves," I finished. "That sounds like a good plan."

"I was going to say tell Shifu, get kidnapped, and have them rescue us, but- what!?" Trinity yelled.

"Kelsi, we're kids, we can't fight her ourselves!" Nicole exclaimed.

"But it's the only way," I said. "How do you think the furious five became such amazing warriors? They trained when they were kids, and became spectacular fighters. We could too, if we trained hard enough."

The girls sighed. "Sure," Trinity said. "I'm in," Nicole replied.

"Alright!" I exclaimed. "Training starts tomorrow!"

"What about today?" Trinity asked.

"I want to relax today," I said.

"Wow," Nicole laughed.

We spent the rest of the walk in silence, thinking about what we were going to do to train…

* * *

I grabbed a scroll off of the shelf and opened it. I was getting used to opening scrolls and reading top to bottom instead of side to side. I had come here in my spare time yesterday to explore, and I desperately needed to be here today.

The scroll room. Shifu calls it the scroll room. It's called that because it's a room that just has a few chairs, and shelves full of different kinds of scrolls. The walls don't even have decorations on them; it's just shelves and scrolls. The scrolls are in Chinese, but I have found that when I press the jewel on my necklace to the middle of the scroll, the words fade and the English version appears on the scroll. It's fascinating to watch, and really cool.

Right now, I really needed to learn. I wanted to know more about Chauntella Mirar, and different gods and goddesses and more about these necklaces.

I pressed my jewel to one scroll with navy blue writing and a light red background. The words vanished and English reappeared.

Continuation of Ai's Story. Part Five, it read. I had read the other parts, so I knew what it was about. I continued reading.

…necklaces would glow in the moonlight, causing the jewel's glow to reflect against the glow of the moon. Ai concluded that the energy from the glow would refract against the energy that was causing the wearer to go to the other world, and in the end, the moonlight was stronger. Ai was not able to tell how exactly the moon was stronger than her power. She never had a chance after that to speak to the moon goddess, Sokiapha. Ai tried everything-

"Hello?"

I almost screamed in shock. I turned around quickly, causing my hair to spin around and hit my face. I got it out of my eyes and got a clear view of who was there. It was Po.

"Um, Po!" I exclaimed, taking my glasses out of my lap and putting them on so I wouldn't see him all fuzzy (my glasses are for distance, I can read without them just fine). "What- what're you… what're you doing here?" Wow, I couldn't even speak right in front of this guy. I must really have a crush on him.

"No reason," he said. "I really like this library. It helps me relax, you know, right?"

"Yeah," I said, forcing myself to calm down. "We have a library at home in Renningville. When I'm there, I just feel so… I can't even describe it. I guess I feel calm and relaxed."

Po nodded. "Yeah. What're you reading there?"

"Oh, this is the story of Ai, that Japanese goddess of love that Chuan was telling us about," I explained, holding up the scroll. "The words are in English, so I bet you can't read it."

"How did you do that?" Po asked me. "All the scrolls here are in Chinese. Are you like, some kind of mystical person… thing?"

I explained to him how the words changed from Chinese to English, and he was wowed. "I guess that that goddess person put a lot of magic into there, or something," he said.

"Yeah, or something," I smiled. "I was going to continue reading. Want to look on?"

"But it's in English," he reminded me.

"I know," I said. "I've been told I read good aloud." I winked at him quickly, and took off my glasses.

He smiled at me. "Alright," he said, taking a seat next to me. "Start reading."

* * *

**Please review! More chapters coming your way, and feel free to request an idea for this series!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: The Dragon Sisters**

**Announcement: I'm not going to be able to post on weekdays most of the time, since I have homework and stuff like that... I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! Here's chapter 9!**

* * *

_..Ai tried everything to fix this flaw, but it was out of the range of her ability. She finally gave up and kept it like that, traveling into the world that she wasn't in every full moon._

_Ai was planning on keeping the necklaces for her own and passing them onto her descendants, but then came the day that her twin brother Chi snuck into her room in the form of a crow and stole them from the glass box that she kept them in. Ai went everywhere searching for them, from sea to shining sea. She could go from world to world without them on her own, but she felt that she needed those necklaces. She felt like she had a special connection with the necklaces. Like the necklaces were a part of her._

_When Ai finally found Chi, he had turned back into his true form. Ai asked Chi for the necklaces, but Chi said that he had purposely dropped them into the southern volcano and disintegrated. What Ai did not know is that he was lying. Chi really accidentally dropped the necklaces into a house where three girls lived. The story of the three girls who found the necklaces will be told in the story, 'The Dragon Sisters._

I stopped reading out of shock. The Dragon Sisters? I had to read about that!

"Um, Kelsi?" Po asked. I didn't move. I was deep in thought. "Kelsi, yoo-hoo." He waved a hand in front of my face. I did nothing but drop the scroll. It fell onto the floor with a loud clatter.

Then I showed a sign of life- I darted out of my seat (which Po was not expecting) and I looked in the 'D' section of the scrolls.

"What are you doing?" Po asked.

"No, that's not it," I was saying. I leaned forward to read the letters. My glasses weren't on, so I had to look closely at the letters to read them. I always have to when I read. "Um… here it is!" I pulled a scroll from the shelf. The handles were shiny wooden ones and the background was a light gold color.

"The Legend of the Dragon Sisters!" I exclaimed, reading off of the scroll. "Po, I need to read this!"

I sat back down in the chair and started reading aloud.

_In ancient Japan many years ago, there lived three young girls, who were best friends, and also sisters. The oldest sister was named Trila, who was thirteen years old. The second sister's name was Katia, who was thirteen too, but her birthday was ten months before Trila's. The youngest sister was named Nichira, who was twelve years old. They were known as the Dragon Sisters. This is their story._

_In Japan many years ago, Ai, Japanese goddess of love, created three necklaces. These necklaces could-_

_"Ah, we know this part," I said, skipping to where it said something new. "Um… here!"_

_…Chi had really accidentally dropped them into a house in Japan, where three young girls lived. These girls were Trila, Katia, and Nichira. They found the necklaces lying on their doorstep one night at around midnight. And that night was the night of that night's full moon. The girls were reading in bed, eating popcorn, acting out the parts from the book. They were having a fun time, and went outside to get something for their acting. They found the necklaces on the doorstep, in the pouring rain._

_The girls brought their necklaces inside their house and examined them. They thought that they looked gorgeous, so they tried them on. When they turned the lights out to act out a part from the book that was supposed to be in the dark, the light from the necklaces hit the light of the moon, and they went to the animal world._

_The girls, now in the animal world, were taken in by an elderly panda named Bang. Bang introduced them to his son, a teenage goose named Bao, who was really one of the characters in the story that the girls were acting out. They were delighted to finally meet him, especially Katia, who had had a crush on Bao ever since she first read the book._

_Bao was joined by five other masters called 'The Ferocious Five', a group of warriors who had trained in Kung Fu their whole life. Bao was born in the palace and was known as 'The Phoenix Warrior', a legendary warrior who fought alongside the Ferocious Five. The warriors were strong and disciplined, and the sisters were not._

_The six warriors were under the training of a young man named Master Oogway, the creator of a fighting style called 'Kung Fu'. He had chosen six people to teach it to, to pass on the art. He saw potential in the three girls and trained them._

_Later, the empress of China, a white and black tigress named Anita, was drowned. A detective named Hail Marian was on the case, and she accused three suspects, all of whom were servants to Anita. The accused people were Gale, a duck who spent a lot of time near the river in which Anita was drowned in; Michiro, a guard for Anita's palace; and Jessicana Janesta, a long time servant of Anita's family._

_Gale was very close with the warriors of the Jade Palace, a palace where Oogway's warriors trained and lived in, and the warriors knew that Gale wouldn't do anything that bad. They went to the palace to clear his name, but failed._

_Later, Hail came to Katia and her sisters in private and told them that she wasn't Hail Marian. She took off the disguise she was wearing to reveal her true, beautiful, terrifying self. She told them that she was really Chauntella Mirar, goddess of hate. She was also Jessicana Janesta, a servant of Anita. She had come to the animal world in the form of a human being and taken the job as one of Anita's servants to drown her, for the emperors were all descendants of her brother, Byoga, god of the sea, and her mother Luchiana, goddess of heaven. Chauntella had hated Byoga with all her heart, and promised herself that she would get rid of him, and all of his descendants. Anita had been married to his descendant, and Chauntella wanted to live up to her promise._

_(In a Chinese legend, 'The Legend of Kuni', Byoga, the god of the sea, marries Aregati, goddess of women and children. Aregati has a baby boy named Kuni, who becomes the god of the sun. When Kuni turns sixteen, war broke out all across China, and the gods needed a way to settle it. They decided to send a god or goddess to go down to China in the form of a black and white tiger, rule China, and also stop the war. They elected Kuni, who did that very thing. Kuni became the first emperor. Kuni was married on Earth to another tiger, this time black and orange, named Tianashi, who became the first empress. They had a son named Xiu, who would become the next emperor when he was an adult. When Kuni died on Earth, he went back up to the afterlife and was welcomed by his family and fellow gods and goddesses as an experienced adult god, and the animals in China on Earth worshipped him as a god from then on. When Tianashi died, she went to join her husband in heaven and became the goddess of plants and nature. Xiu then became the next emperor. This is the legend of the first emperor of China)._

_Chauntella made the girls swear that they would never tell a soul about this, or she would kidnap them and turn them into her slaves. They agreed and left._

_The girls trained even harder so that they could face up to Chauntella themselves, and ended up training for two weeks. When Oogway and Bao asked them why they were overworking themselves, they couldn't do anything but tell them why. Oogway, Bao, and the ferocious five set off to defeat Chauntella Mirar. But while on their way, Chauntella snuck into the Jade Palace and kidnapped the girls. Then Chauntella sent her warriors to defeat the seven warriors and bring them to her._

_The girls were kidnapped and held in Chauntella Mirar's secret hideout for three whole days. Then, three long days later, the seven warriors, having defeated Chauntella Mirar's other warriors, came to rescue the three girls. Chauntella wasn't surprised that they had defeated her warriors, and she battled them herself. It wasn't long until the seven warriors lay half-conscious on the floor._

_Katia prayed to the heavens during the battle, that they would defeat Chauntella, and get out of there safely. Ai, goddess of love, then untied the ropes for them using her magic, and sent power to their necklaces._

_When Ai sent power to the girl's necklaces, it caused her to speak for them. By sending her power to them, she had to rip a part of herself from her body, and send it into the girls' bodies. Her power would mix with theirs, and she could also speak for them. The necklaces enabled her to do this._

_The girls (or, Ai and the girls) battled Chauntella for almost a half-hour. Finally, Katia (or Katia and Ai) gave one final kick that sent Chauntella flying into the other wall, draining eighty percent of Chauntella's power from her body Chauntella was too weak to do anything. She couldn't move or speak loudly. All she could do was cry in defeat. Chauntella looked up with the bit of energy that she had left, promised revenge, and flew up into the heavens to regain her lost energy._

_The day after that, Katia, Trila, and Nichira were anointed 'The Dragon Sisters'. They were given the necklaces to keep by Ai. The girls, as the Dragon Sisters, went into the animal world often and went on many adventures with the warriors from the Jade Palace. They made many friends, discovered many secrets, and defeated many enemies._

_When Katia was seventeen, the Dragon Sisters' parents were divorced after a gigantic fight. The Dragon Sisters could have stopped the fight, but felt like it was best if they let their parents solve it themselves, without relying on their daughters. The Dragon Sisters' parents ended up divorcing each other, unable to love each other anymore._

_The father, a man named Takei, wanted to take one of the daughters with them to Germany, where he was moving. The wife, a woman named Millicentie, didn't want him to take a child, because she loved all three of her girls and that they would miss each other greatly. Takei didn't care what his ex-wife said anymore, and took Katia with him to Germany. Katia and her sisters were now separated from each other, only to see each other in the animal world._

_Almost every day, the Dragon Sisters met in the animal world to see each other and catch up on what was happening. Katia was happy to see her sisters, but also greatly depressed that their family was separated._

_Later, Trila and Nichira became quite busy and only got to see their sister once a week. Then it became once a month. Later, once every two months. Katia wondered what was going on in their lives. Here's what was really happening- Trila, Nichira, and Millicentie were moving to Ireland._

_After the move, Trila and Nichira tried to see Katia more often, which they accomplished. But as the three girls were getting older, they became less interested in the animal world and more interested in their normal human lives. They saw each other less and less. On the day of Trila's second daughter's birth (Katia had already had children, Nichira had none), the girls, now women, went over some things in the animal world together: They were all married and had kids, their lives would be very busy, and they had their own lives, they couldn't devote everything they had to Kung Fu. So the girls decided to give up their necklaces and focus more on their real lives._

_When the girls' daughters were twelve years old, they gave their necklaces to their daughters (Nichira gave hers to one of Trila's two daughters), and Katia's daughter met her cousins for the first time in the animal world. After defeating their first major villain, the girls' daughters were named the new Dragon Sisters. The necklaces were passed down from generation to generation for many centuries, and still exist today…_

I almost dropped the scroll out of my hands in shock. Had… had my ancestors really been in the Jade Palace before me? It could be possible. No, it couldn't be. My ancestors were immigrants from Germany, and Trinity and Nicole's ancestors were from Ireland. Trinity even kept her great grandmother's ring and jewelry box. But didn't they… Oh God. I had to show this to Trinity and Nicole!

"Kelsi?" Po asked. I had blanked out for a minute. "Oh, not again," he said.

The scroll slipped out of my hands. I came back to Earth just in time for me to catch it. Then I grabbed the scroll as tightly as I could and ran out of the library.

"Kelsi!"

I had to turn around at the mention of my name. Po was standing in the library doors, looking at me funny.

"Kelsi!" he repeated. "Where are you-?"

"I really have to show this scroll to Trinity and Nicole," I said.

"But you-"

"Po, later, this is really important," I said to him calmly, even though inside, I was feeling jumpy and excited, not to mention the large knot in my stomach.

"You forgot your glasses," he said, pointing to the chair. Sure enough, my glasses were there, closed.

"Oh!" I said. I then realized that everything was fuzzy. I was so excited to show this to Trinity and Nicole that I hadn't even realized that I couldn't see very well. I was confused. How do you forget that your vision is horrible?

I walked back in, put my glasses on, and stopped. There was a big, white blob in the corner of the room. I looked down. The blob was still there. Duh, my glasses needed to be cleaned.

I took my glasses off of my face, breathed into the lenses, and cleaned them with the end of my shirt. While I cleaned them, I started walking. I wasn't focused on where I was going; I was looking at my shirt. I didn't even look where I was going, and –surprise, surprise- I crashed into Po.

Well, I didn't really crash, I fell. My weight caused him to tumble onto the floor, and I was on top of him. I fell too, and my glasses flew out of my hands and onto the floor, nearly breaking in half.

My face grew pink (or at least, I think they did), and Po's did to. We stayed like that for a few minutes, me on top of him. Anyone passing by would think that we had thought to do that. We didn't, thank you very much. I fell.

It was a minute later that I finally pulled myself off of him and I grabbed my glasses, sticking them on my face. I was embarrassed half to death. Why me?

"Kelsi, I'm-"

I ran off before he could even get to finish his sentence. I was so embarrassed. I had never been this embarrassed before. And on top of the guy I have a crush on! Why, God, why?

I shook it off slightly and ran up to the training hall, where Trinity and Nicole were. I entered the room. I had a lot to tell them, and they had a lot to take in.

* * *

**Are the girls the Dragon Sisters? Find out very soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Differences and Training**

**Hi! Well, I really don't have anything to say right now... Thanks for reviewing, everyone, and here's chapter 10! Wait, first I have to respond to a review...**

**SHIFUFANGIRL1: So, let's see... you are a red panda, but younger, you have blue eyes, a blue robe, you are Master Yen, and you have french braids. Shorter and younger. Hmm. So, are the french braids part of your hair? And what color is your hair? I'm trying to get a good vision of what Master Yen looks like. Hold old is she? And can you give me her backstory? Lol, yes I will try and put her in. But she'll enter the series at around season one, book 6. Or season one, book 7. I will give you credit for her. By the way, you should make an account on fanfiction! I want to know more about Yen and her adventures.**

**TO EVERYONE: I have 30 books planned out for this series. There are going to be 15 books per season, so I have 2 seasons planned. Please give me ideas for stories! More ideas means more stories, and more stories means this series can go on LONGER!**

**Okay, here's the chapter!**

* * *

"Oh-"

"My-"

"God."

Trinity and Nicole had just read the scroll, and were looking very confused and shocked. "Our ancestors were… here?" Nicole asked.

"We don't know if they were really our ancestors, Nicole," I said. "For all we know, someone could have put those necklaces in my nook case by accident."

"Or your mom or dad put them in on purpose," Trinity said.

"Good point," I said.

"So," Nicole said. "We just found out that these necklaces came from a goddess, our ancestors were from Japan, and not originally from Germany and Ireland, that they were also related, that the necklaces at least three hundred years old, this has all pretty much happened before, Chauntella Mirar is a goddess and a liar, and we may be named the 'Dragon Sisters' if we defeat Chauntella." She gasped for breath at the end of her long sentence.

"Pretty much," I sighed, plopping myself down on the wooden floor. This was a lot to take in for all of us. I wanted to know how to go to the human world. I wanted to get out of here. I wanted to go home. I bet that Trinity and Nicole did too.

"This has been one heck of an adventure that we're never going to forget," Trinity said.

" You've got that right, big sis," Nicole said.

I looked up at them, a strange look on my face. "You guys are acting like we're about to leave," I said. "You guys okay?"

"I don't know, Kelsi," Trinity sighed. "We're about to over-train ourselves so that we can defeat an evil goddess who's pretending to be a detective, without anyone knowing." She sighed. "I just want to go home, and get back in my own bed!"

"Seriously, Trinity?" Nicole laughed. "You miss your bed?"

Trinity sniffled. "Yes," she muttered. We laughed at her.

"Hey, I bet you guys do too!" Trinity yelled. "In China all they have are itchy sheets and bamboo mattresses. Seriously, I feel like that thing is going to break underneath me any second. I can't get any decent sleep!"

I calmed myself down. "When I think about it, yeah, I do miss my bed," I said. "Even though my feet are always hanging off the edge at night. Yes, I do."

"Ditto," Nicole replied, a look on her face like she missed something close to her. In this case, she missed something that was very close to her. Literally.

"You guys look sad," I said.

Well, when we think about the human world a lot, we really miss it," Nicole said. "I have a feeling that it'll be awhile before we go back." She sighed longingly.

I saw my friends depressed. I couldn't blame them- they still needed to process what had been thrown on them. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Hey, I have something that'll cheer you guys up," I told them. "Trinity, do your impression of Jen." Jen was Kathy Bacon's annoying best friend.

"Oh God, Kelsi, not now!" Trinity exclaimed. "Can we maybe do it later, when we're home?"

"Come on!" I exclaimed. "You do that really funny!"

"Fine," Trinity said. She coughed and started speaking in a voice that sounded exactly like Jen's, "Hey guuuuyyyys." It was in a really girly tone, sounding very weird. "So, like, yesterday, I was driving down the road, and there was a _deer in front of my car_! I was like, 'MOVE', but it wouldn't _MOVE! Ugh! I hate liiiiiifffeee!" _We were laughing incredibly hard. Kathy did a better impression of Ken, butt Trinity did it really well, and it just got funnier every time.

"And so I was honking at it, trying to get that dang deer to move," Trinity continued through laughs. "But it wouldn't move an inch away from my car! So I got out of the car, and I-"

"Ahem?"

We turned, immediately stopping our laughter. Shifu was in the doorway. "What is this about a deer?" he asked.

We froze. "Um, Trinity was just… doing her impression of Jen," I sighed. Trinity elbowed me, as Shifu put on a look of confusion.

"Kelsi, this is Ancient China in the animal world, not modern life!" Trinity whispered. "They don't know who Jen is!"

"And who is this _Jen_?" Shifu asked.

"She's from our world," I explained. "She's the friend of Trinity and Nicole's older sister, Kathy."

Shifu still looked a little confused. "And does every young woman in the human world speak like that?" he asked.

"Well, most of them," Nicole replied.

I sighed. "You wouldn't understand," I said softly.

"What do you mean by that, child?" Shifu asked.

"I mean that there are-" I stopped mid-sentence. Po had appeared behind Shifu, out of breath. By the look on his face, I had already figured out what happened- he ran all around the palace, trying to find me and talk to me, and this is the last place he would have thought that I was.

Shifu hadn't even acknowledged that Po was there. "Continue," he ordered me.

I sighed, trying not to look at Po and to look at Shifu. I just ended up looking at my shoes. "I mean that there are many things that are different between our two worlds," I said. "You guys have an emperor who rules until his death; we have a president who rules for four years. You have talking and walking animals; we have real live humans. You guys have a completely different culture than we do back at home. I doubt that we'll really be able to get along, with all the differences that we have."

"Kelsi, what are you saying?" Nicole asked.

"I'm saying that we might be named the Dragon Sisters, but we come from a completely different world," I explained. I wanted to say more, but Shifu stopped me.

"How do you know about the Dragon Sisters?" he asked. I saw the furious five appear on the other side of the room, ready for training, finding all of us in here.

I handed him the scroll. He looked at me funny. "Where did you get that?"

"The scroll room," I told him, as he took it from my grasp. "I wanted to know more about Ai and if she really created these necklaces, since Chuan told us a lot about her. It brought me to the story of the Dragon Sisters."

He looked at it. "Katia," he muttered. "Trila… Nichira."

He looked up at us, then the scroll again, then back at us. "Where did your ancestors come from?"

"Germany," I replied. Trinity and Nicole told him, "Ireland." He gasped and looked back at the scroll.

"I found all three necklaces in the case of my, um, electronic device," I explained. "If they were passed down, then how did I end up with all of them?"

"Maybe both of our parents had them, and both put them into your nook- sorry, electronic device, hoping that we would find them," Trinity said. "Hey, it's possible."

"Maybe," I said.

Everyone looked shocked. "Girls," Shifu said. "How would you three like to become Kung Fu masters?"…

* * *

I flung myself onto my bed- sorry, my uncomfortable mattress- and let out a gigantic sigh. Dinner was over, the sun was going down, and I was pretty dang exhausted. I could easily guess that Trinity and Nicole were too.

"I can't believe that we're going to become Kung Fu masters," Nicole said in a non-excited tone.

"I know," Trinity sighed. "I want to be a bakery owner, not a Kung Fu master. But hey, maybe I'll change my mind."

"Trinity, I thought you wanted to be a marine biologist," I said, confused.

"I thought that you want to be a teacher," Nicole said.

"I was nine when I said that," Trinity told us. "I change a lot, you know. Marine biology isn't really my thing, you know? I also think that teaching is too hard. I love baking, now."

I looked at Nicole. "How much do you want to bet that she'll change her career path before she gets into college?" I asked. Nicole just laughed.

Trinity looked like she was about to hurt me. But then she sighed. "Eh, you're right, Kelsi," she said. "I changed it twice, I bet I'll change it again someday."

"Well, if we're going to start training tomorrow, I think we should go to bed," Nicole suggested. Trinity and I nodded, as to say, 'Yes'.

We got into our pajamas and crawled into our beds- no, wrong words- our mattresses, and attempted to fall asleep. The sun had officially gone down, and I could hear heavy footsteps entering the room, attempting not to wake us up. But they were failing.

"Po," I muttered without opening my eyes. Po gasped. He hadn't known I was awake. "I know that you're trying not to wake anyone up. But try harder. Good night."

That was the first time I had talked to Po since…. since I tripped. Thank God only we knew about that. I didn't really want to talk to him. I would tell him that I was talking to him in my sleep tomorrow morning.

After that, I didn't hear anything. Good. I needed sleep. Tomorrow, I would start training…

* * *

"Humans! Up! Now!"

I heard an angry voice screaming at us. Trinity, Nicole and I quickly opened our eyes and got out of bed, looking into the hallway to see what the noise was. It was Shifu. The other masters weren't there. They had probably gotten up a long time ago. But we overslept.

"Humans!" Shifu yelled. "You were supposed to be up a long time ago! Get dressed!"

And just like that, he left.

"I'm assuming that he wants to meet us in the training hall," Trinity said. We nodded and went to get dressed.

This time we all wore matching sleeveless Chinese shirts and matching jean Capri's Our shoes matched the color of our shirts. Trinity's was white, Nicole's was purple, and mine was yellow.

We combed our hair and ran into the training hall. The masters were already training with all the equipment. They didn't even look at us when we walked in. Well, Po did, but no one else did.

"Humans," Shifu said (it was ticking me off that he kept calling us 'humans'). "You overslept. One thing that you must never do as long as you are here. Now, I've already decided who is to train you. Crane! Po! Viper!"

Po, Crane, and Viper immediately walked (or in Viper's case, slithered) over to their master.

"Nicole, you will be training with Viper," Shifu said. "Trinity, you will be training with Crane. Kelsi. You are to train with Po. Any questions? No? Okay, back to training!"

Po would train me. Surprise, surprise. Okay, to work. We walked over to the dummy.

"What do you want me to do with that?" I asked.

"Kick it again," Po ordered me. "I want to work on your kick."

I sighed. I then faced the dummy and imagined that it was a real bandit. No, I imagined that it was Chauntella Mirar. Yeah, that would help me kick it better. Then I imagined that I was Katia, my ancestor, and I was about to give Chauntella one final kick that would knock eighty percent of her energy out of her. So I tried my best roundhouse kick, screaming as I did it. The dummy- no, Chauntella Mirar- was sent flying into the other wall.

"Wow," Po said. "That was so… awesome." He shook it off. "But I think it needs some work."

"But I thought that you said it was awesome," I complained.

"It is, really," Po said. "But it still needs more work. So does your punch."

Po told me that my kick was strong, but we had to work on it. So he showed me his. It was stronger than mine, but he did it so gracefully, and without even thinking about it. I was shocked that he was able to do it like that. It made me realize what an amateur I was and that I needed a lot of work.

Well, training went okay. Besides being really nervous because my crush was teaching me, I believe that I did pretty well. After the training-full day was almost over, the girls and I retired to Po's room, our muscles aching.

Nicole collapsed onto her mattress. "Groan," she muttered, her face buried deep into her pillow.

"I think that the correct term for this situation would be 'ow'," I sighed, rubbing my sore ankle.

Po then walked into the room, stretching out his arms.

"Po, we need some advice," Trinity said weakly.

"Sure, what?" Po asked, turning his gaze to us.

"How do you survive training?" she asked.

Po just started at us for a minute.

"My legs are sore," I complained.

"My arm is in pain," Nicole added.

"And my waist feels broken," Trinity groaned.

"Oh!" Po said, a light bulb going off deep inside his head. "I know what you mean now. Yeah, training is a lot of work. Your body hurts during the first week or so, but you get used to it, and your body just… goes with it."

"So what you're saying is in a week or so, our bodies will learn to adjust to the pain?" Trinity asked.

Po nodded.

"Being a warrior must be hard," she concluded.

"Well, it is really hard," Po sighed, sitting on his bed, looking at us (mostly me). "I mean, Shifu tortured me with it the first few days, trying to get me to quit."

"But you're the Dragon Warrior!" I exclaimed, pretending to not know my facts from the movie. "How could he have possibly made you quit?"

"He questioned Oogway's decision," Po explained, remembering his first training sessions. "Shifu didn't believe that I was the Dragon Warrior, so he tried to make me quit so that he could choose another one. But when Oogway-" he paused. "Passed on, Shifu believed that I was the real Dragon Warrior, and trained me better. Yeah, training hurts, but after it becomes a part of your daily life, you get used to it."

The girls and I looked at each other and we shook our heads. Even after Po's encouraging words, we were still unsure about training every single day for the rest of our lives. Would we enjoy being powerful warriors?

* * *

**That's all, folks! Chapter 11 coming soon! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: The Sword of Heroes**

**Hiya peeps! This is chapter 11! Shifufangirl1, can you please tell me a bit more about Master Yen and her backstory? And, by the way, what color is her hair? She'll come in around book 6 or 7 of season one, so stay tuned for that!**

**Everyone, there will be a bunch of new OCs coming in later in the series!**

**Anyway, here's the chapter!**

* * *

I threw my robe over my body, stepping out of the steaming hot pool of water. I wrung out my hair over the pool and drops flew down the sides and splashed into the heated water. I gazed out at the view from here, slipping my sandals over my feet to keep the grass from sticking to them. The sun was rising over the horizon line, and a few people were stirring. I couldn't help but smile over the beautiful morning view.

It had been two weeks since Trinity, Nicole and I first started training here at the Jade Palace in China, in the animal world. We had trained extremely hard over the past fourteen days, and were well on our way to becoming true, powerful warriors, like our ancestors in 'Legend of the Dragon Sisters'.

My gaze immediately turned to the door when I heard it open. Trinity came out, dressed in only a lilac colored robe and matching slippers. She looked like she had just woken up.

"Morning, Kelsi," she greeted.

"Morning, Trin," I returned, smiling at her.

"Kelsi, I told you not to call me that!" Trinity exclaimed.

"But your mom calls you that all the time," I pointed out.

"She's the only one that gets to," Trinity said, folding her arms. "Same with Nicole being called Nick."

"But I let you call me 'Kel'," I said.

"Too bad," Trinity countered.

"Just take your bath," I sighed. "I'm going to go get dressed."

Trinity shook her head at me as she took off her slippers near the pool. The only place that the masters of the palace could take their bath was either inside the palace courtyard, with a small pool of steaming hot water in it, or here, a big pool of steaming hot water near a small cliff overlooking the valley. It's best to take a bath here either early in the morning or late at night so nobody from the valley can look up and see you (even though it's so high up that nobody can make out your image).

I left as soon as she started to take off her robe. I strode through the palace, down a few hallways, and to Po's room (since I had been here for two weeks already, I had become familiar with the palace). I slowly opened the creaking door. Po was fast asleep, and Nicole was nowhere to be found. Her pajamas were folded on her mattress, so I guessed that she went to take a bath in the courtyard's pool.

I silently walked to the corner of the room, where I changed into my clothes, praying that Po wouldn't stir. I wore a gray Chinese spaghetti strap shirt, with black shorts and brown sandals. I twisted my hair into a braid going down the back of my neck. And of course, I wore my necklace.

As soon as I finished cleaning my glasses, Po started to stir. I turned around to face him as he rolled over and grunted. "Hmm… n-no… K-Kelsi, don't…" He rolled back over. "Die," he finished.

I stepped backwards in fear. Die? He was having a dream that I was dying?

"C-Chauntella M-Mirar," he muttered. "S-stop it… We can't… stop you."

I ran up to him and shook him repeatedly. "Po, wake up!" I exclaimed, unable to listen to his talk of dreams anymore. "Po, wake up!"

He finally opened his jade green eyes at one final hard shake. Po turned to look at me. "I just had the weirdest dream!" he said.

"Let me guess," I said. "Chauntella Mirar was killing me, and you couldn't stop her?"

His eyes widened. "How did you know?" he asked.

"You talk in your sleep," I pointed out.

We were silent for a moment, when the gong rang. "We'd better get going," Po said. I nodded and we went to the door, seeing Shifu holding the gong that had awoken everyone. Even Trinity and Nicole were at the door, soaking wet, in sandals and towels.

* * *

Soon, we were all in the training hall, sharpening our skills. I had beaten the dummy to death, and my hits and kicks were much more complex and skillful. Po and I were trying harder things, like weapons.

"Weapons can be anything, from a stick of bamboo to a carving knife," Po said. "You just need to use natural resources. But for right now, let's stick with these." He pointed to a long rack of weapons such as shurukens, nun-chucks, and swords. "Which one interests you the most?"

I carefully stared at the wall. I touched a nun-chuck. It was black and polished, like the ones you would see in ninja movies. I smiled to myself. "Lance would love this," I muttered, thinking of my brother.

"What?" Po asked.

"Nothing," I quickly replied, admiring a bow and arrow. I picked up and arrow and admired it. It looked really cool, and reminded my of Katniss' bow and arrows in 'The Hunger Games'. But I was horrible at aiming, so I put it back and looked through more of them.

"Why are you helping me work on weapons instead of physical defense, anyway?" I asked, stroking the handle of a knife.

"Well, I read that Katia had a weapon, too," Po explained as I picked up the knife and admired its shining blade. "So did all her children, and their children, and on and on. So I think that since you're a descendant, you should have a weapon."

I nodded and went back to admiring a sword that had caught my eye. It had a silver, sharp blade, and a black handle. I gripped it and swung it around a few times, getting used to it. I looked up at my master. "Hey, master Po," I said. "Can I possibly have a… sword?"

He looked at me. " Wouldn't swords be a little too advanced for you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I doubt it," I said. "If I used an easier one first, maybe I could get used to swords. I think that swords are really cool. I've always wanted one."

Po looked at me. "Sorry, but I can't picture you with a sword," he said.

"Oh," I muttered, putting the sword back. "Then what weapon should I have?"

"Hmm," Po thought. "Oh, I know how you can get inspiration."

"How?" I asked.

"Follow me," he said.

* * *

I was confused, but followed Po anyway, until we entered a big room- the Hall of Warriors.

I recognized it from the movie- the moon pool in the back with the golden dragon's mouth above it, and weapons all over. I marveled at them.

"The hall of warriors," I muttered. "Wow, it looks exactly like I pictured it to be!"

I couldn't help but run up to each object. There were vases, nun-chucks, and everything in between.

I walked up to a sword. It looked magnificent. It had a big, sharp blade, a beautifully crafted handle, and was sitting on a pedestal, looking lonely and gorgeous.

"What's that?" I asked, marveling at it. "It looks beautiful."

"That's the Sword of Heroes," Po explained. "They say that it's so sharp that you can hurt yourself just by looking at it!" He then yelped, stuffing his finger into his mouth.

I kept gazing at the sword, not feeling any pain. I only felt comfort.

"Why doesn't it affect you?" Po asked. "You're just as weak as I was when I started training, and my finger felt like it was being split open."

Was that supposed to be an insult? To me, it sounded like one. I turned around. "Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically.

Po then realized what he said. "Sorry, so sorry!" he exclaimed. "I didn't mean to… I just… Kelsi, I'm…"

"I understand," I said, turning back to the sword. I looked at it for a long time. The sword looked like it was made for me. Like we were one person. I then felt myself being pulled to the sword, like a rope was pulling me to it.

Take it, a soothing, female voice echoed in my head.

I stepped forward.

The sword is for you. Use it, the voice said again.

I then gripped the handle. It felt cool and calming against my skin. I then realized it- This is my weapon. This is my destiny. To be a kung fu warrior.

I almost didn't hear Po exclaim, "Kelsi, what are you doing!?" because I was so wrapped up in the magnificent sword.

I then, without any thought, pulled the sword off of the pedestal and held it between my hands, as if I was about to slay a villain with it. I swung it, as if I was hitting a criminal with it. I did that a couple of times.

"Kelsi, I'm not kidding, put it down!" Po yelled at me.

I didn't listen to him. I swung the sword with as much skill as I could. We were one person, one being, one warrior. I couldn't help but smile. This was my sword. My destiny.

Shifu then walked in, sipping tea from a mug. He looked at me and dropped it onto the floor in horror, pieces of the mug and tea flying all over.

"PANDA! HUMAN!" he screamed. I immediately stopped what I was doing and we both looked at him. He looked mad. No, he looked furious.

"PANDA!" he yelled at Po. "How dare you let your student use the Sword of Heroes!? That is a legendary sword, off limits to anyone, and-"

"Master, I-" Po tried to say, but kept getting cut off my Shifu's screams.

Shifu kept yelling at Po, Po unable to say anything. I felt horrible. Po was getting yelled at, and it was my entire fault. I finally stepped forward, unable to watch this anymore, and interrupted Shifu.

"Master Shifu, it was my fault!" I yelled. The two turned to me.

I noticed that nobody was saying anything, so I kept on speaking. "Po was just showing me the weapons, and I absentmindedly started using the Sword of Heroes," I admitted. "I should have listened to Master Po. I apologize for being so… idiotic." That was the only word that I could think of that word describe my behavior.

Shifu glared at me. "Well," he said. "I see that you haven't learned anything about respect for ancient items during the two weeks that you've been here, human. I apologize, panda. You are excused."

But Po didn't leave. He kept his eyes on me with a worried look on his face that seemed to say, 'What is he going to do with you?'

Shifu walked up to me. "Put the sword back, human," he said. "I'd like to have a word with you."

My gaze went back to the sword in my hands. I felt attached to it. I forced myself to put it back, and I did, carefully setting it down. "I'll see you soon," I softly muttered to the sword as I set it down.

I turned to Shifu.

"What would you like to say to me, master?" I asked. I felt something like an invisible force pulling me towards the sword. I decided to ignore it.

"Follow me, human," Shifu said. He started walking to the door, and I followed him. But halfway to the door, I felt like something was spinning me around. I let it take me. I turned to the sword and gasped.

A blood red jewel had appeared on the handle of the sword. The entire blade was glowing brightly, lighting up the other half of the room. We all gasped at it.

A voice echoed around the room that I was sure everyone could hear:

Shifu… let the human use the sword. It was Katia's sword, as well as her child's sword, and her child's sword, and so on… Please. That sword was made for the leader of the Dragon Sisters.

And just like that, it was gone. The jewel vanished.

Shifu looked from me to the sword. "Please," I whispered, looking into his eyes. "Let me use it, Master Shifu."

He looked at me one last time and sighed. "Take it," he said slowly.

I slowly walked up to the sword (the walk seemed like it took a century) and gripped the handle of it. The sword glowed again, feeling comforting in my hands.

It is yours, young one, the voice said to me.

I swung it around again. It felt good and hard between my fingers. I started at it, smiling.

This is my sword. This is my destiny.

* * *

**How'd ya'll like it? Please leave a review and tell me how ya liked it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: The Goddess Scroll**

**TGIF EVERYONE!**

**Thanks for Yen's backstory, SHIFUFANGIRL1! Wow, I need to make a nickname for you...**

**Well, here's chapter 12!**

* * *

"Attention, students!"

Shifu awoke us early in the morning. Everyone ran from their rooms and faced him.

"Good morning, master," we said in unison with everyone else.

Shifu put the gong down and began pacing the hallway. "Everyone, get dressed," he announced. "And meet in the Hall of Warriors. We have something very important to present to a few very important warriors here at the palace."

"Wait, we do?" I asked. Everyone looked at me, smiling. Except for Nicole and Trinity, who looked just as confused as I was.

Shifu nodded. "Humans, please come wearing the nicest things that Mr. Ping has given you," he ordered. "Hurry!"

We scratched our heads in confusion and went into the room to pick out what to wear. Trinity wore a sleeved, jade green, ankle length Chinese robe, with matching sandals. She had her hair down.

Nicole wore a light blue, short, one sleeved, knee length Chinese robe with matching sandals. Her hair was in a low bun.

I wore a blood red, sleeveless Chinese robe that was in between my knees and ankles. I had matching sandals on my feet. My hair was curled.

"I wonder what Shifu wants us for," Trinity said, putting her younger sister's hair in a bun for her.

"Maybe to award us with something," I suggested. "Otherwise, he wouldn't have us wearing nice clothes.

They shrugged and we walked down the hall, to the Hall of Warriors, where everyone was standing around the moon pool, watching us walk in. Shifu was closest to the pool, holding a wooden staff- Oogway's staff.

"Welcome, girls," Shifu greeted us. "Please, stand next to me."

We stood in front of the moon pool, with myself in the middle of us. I could see my reflection in the pool and smiled. I looked pretty- prettier than I had ever seen myself in the past year.

Shifu closed his eyes, and it seemed to be getting pretty dramatic up in there. He said, "Thousands of years ago, when Oogway first established this palace, he made a golden dragon's mouth above the moon pool in the hall of warriors. Contained within the dragon's mouth were two scrolls. Not one, but two."

Everyone in the room, except for Shifu, gasped dramatically. Two scrolls? But then, where was the other one?

"First, Oogway put in the first scroll," Shifu continued. "He made a small hole in the mouth of the golden dragon, and put it inside of the dragon. Next he put the second scroll, the Dragon Scroll, inside of the dragon's mouth. The Dragon Scroll has already been presented to the Dragon Warrior. But we must present the final scroll, the Goddess Scroll, to the three Dragon Sisters."

Shifu put his staff into the air. A swarm of lilies flew from the moon pool, up to the dragon's mouth. They danced around the mouth, as if performing a rain dance. Then, I saw a small hole appear in the back of the dragon's mouth. A scroll, with a blood red container, fell from the hole. The lilies caught it, and floated down to Shifu. Shifu took it, and the lilies splashed back down into the water.

Shifu looked at the blood red container. "Contained within this is the Goddess Scroll. It is the legendary scroll that Ai, the Japanese goddess of love, created for Oogway. It has been opened by every single ancestor of the Dragon Sisters. And now, Kelsi, Nicole, Trinity, it may be opened by you."

There was a moment of silence before Shifu continued. "They say that when the Dragon Sisters open up the Goddess Scroll, they would be able to see the goddess Ai, and speak to her. But… nothing happened with the Dragon Scroll, so I… never mind."

Shifu handed it to me, and I took it. I opened the container with ease, and handed it to Shifu. I came face to face with the Goddess Scroll. The handles were a shining silver, and the scroll itself was shining gold. Trinity and Nicole leaned over to see.

I slowly opened the scroll, waiting to see the goddess Ai, to meet her, to experience meeting her, talking to her… I expected to come face to face with a reflection of myself. But I didn't.

It was a paragraph of dull, pink letters. I pressed my jewel to the scroll and they turned to English.

Ai and Oogway shared feelings for each other, loving one another, hating everyone whom dared to hurt the other. And the feelings that they shared for one another will come between you and a male being on one of the two worlds, in Ai's power…

All of a sudden, a figure rose out of the moon pool. This figure was a ghostly white, and transparent. It looked exactly like the statue of Ai that was in the royal palace.

The figure reached out a hand. All of a sudden, our surroundings faded and turned into a room full of gold items, glass walls, and a pool similar to the moon pool, and a tiled floor.

I saw Trinity and Nicole. But the other masters were nowhere to be found.

The ghost figure of Ai had gained color and was now opaque. Her hair was now blue, her dress was red and blue, her skin was a light, peachy color, and her eyes shone a sparkling aquamarine color.

Ai smiled at us and nodded, not saying a word. The goddess walked to a golden throne with red velvet seating and slowly sat down in it. She turned to us.

"Welcome to my home, Dragon Sisters," she smiled at us.

Everything was silent for a moment. None of us spoke. Ai chuckled.

"That was the same response that Katia and her sisters gave me," she said on a soothing, motherly voice. "You need time to digest what has happened to you. Sit down. Girls?"

All of a sudden, hundreds of lilies rose up out of the pool and flew to the end of the room. When I observed them closer, I realized that they were tiny humans with lilies growing on their backs! The tiny humans were dressed in small, red robes, and looked identical from a far distance away. They fluttered all around the room, one of them occasionally darting back into the pool.

"My pets, I need three chairs for our lovely guests," Ai called out. "May you get them, please?"

"Yes, Ai-sama!" hundreds of tiny voices called back. Half of the tiny humans flew around the pool, and put their hands out. Three chairs similar to the one Ai was sitting on appeared out of nowhere, floating above the pool. The tiny humans grabbed the chairs and brought them to Ai by flying.

"Place them in front of me, dears," Ai ordered them. The fairies followed the goddess' command, and placed the chairs in a semi-circle around Ai. Then they continued to flutter around the room, darting in and out of the pool.

We sat in the chairs, confused and scared. Ai looked at us with welcoming eyes and a sweet smile across her lips. Her expressions calmed us down a bit.

"Um, hello, Miss Ai," Trinity said. "We hate to bother you, but… why are we here?"

"Ah, yes," Ai said, sinking down a little into her chair. "Why are you here?… You opened the Goddess Scroll, the one I gave to my lover. It has been opened several times by your ancestors, girls, and it must be opened by you."

She looked around, sighing. "This is one of my many rooms within my palace. When the Dragon Sisters open the scroll, they come here. I knew that Shifu would give you the scroll today, so I came here to wait for you." She stopped to smile at us. "We are in the afterlife. All gods and goddesses of every religion are here."

"Wait," I said, stopping her. "Does that mean that the god that we worship lives here?"

She nodded. "If a group of people believe in that god or goddess, they are born," she said.

"So technically, every god and goddess of every religion ever existed is here," Nicole said.

"That's one way to put it," Ai said. "The only things that can bring you into the afterlife are death and the Goddess Scroll. You are not dead, girls."

We sighed of relief. I was thinking that the scroll killed us. But, if it did kill you, if every single one of my ancestors opened it, how was I born?

"Why did the scroll bring us here?" Nicole asked. "Wait… no, I should rephrase that… Why did you make it so that the Dragon Sisters would come here?"

"Better," Ai said, winking at her. "Every Dragon Sister must learn about how to achieve inner peace from me."

"Inner peace?" Trinity asked.

"Let me explain," Ai replied. "Each famous warrior must find a way to achieve inner peace. For example, you may have heard that the Dragon Warrior learned to fire cannonballs back to his enemies twice as fast, correct?"

We nodded, remembering the sequel of the movie.

"That is how the Dragon Warrior achieved it," the powerful goddess explained. "He learned that you have to believe in yourself to become strong, and that you need to find your inner strength, and that is how he achieved inner peace. For the Dragon Sisters, it's a completely different story. We need to do different things to achieve inner peace, things that involve love for others."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well," the goddess replied. "The Dragon Sisters live in the human world, but train in the animal world. Every Dragon Sister is faced with a choice- should they remain in the animal world or stay in the human world? Falling in love will help you make that decision."

"Love?" Nicole asked.

"Love," Ai replied. "A few thousand years ago, I fell in love with the great master Oogway when he was a young man. He returned my feelings, and I loved him. I decided to come down to Earth for a few centuries to be with him. When he started training the five, I went back to the afterlife to be with my family members. My heart ached of sadness. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. When he died soon after, I spent more time with him in the afterlife."

She sighed, remembering her past life. "I finally decided to stay in the afterlife with him, and I achieved inner peace. For humans, it's different. When their lover dies, they cannot be with them until they die. It could take years for that to happen. You girls will soon be faced with the decision of choosing where you would like to spend the rest of your lives. It will be hard until you find love. Where your love is may determine where you want to spend your lifetime."

"So what you're saying is that we will be wondering where we want to spend our lives, and when we fall in love, wherever that person is from may be where we spend our lives," I confirmed.

Ai nodded. "Every single one of your ancestors has chosen to live in the human world," Ai said. "So did Katia. She loved Bao, the teenage warrior at the Jade Palace when she first went there, and when she went to the human world, she never truly achieved inner peace, because her heart secretly longed for Bao."

She gazed out of the glass walls. Outside was a big meadow, with golden palaces in the distance. One of them was most likely hers.

"If one of you chooses to live in the animal world, then I will make it that time in the human world will pass when you are in the animal world," she continued.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh!" Ai smiled. "You have no idea of it yet. Well, when all three of the Dragon Sisters go into the animal world, time in the human world stops completely. It seems like no time at all is passing in the human world, but in the animal world, time is still passing."

We looked at each other and sighed of relief again. Our families weren't calling the cops everywhere and they weren't freaking out! That was a huge weight off my shoulders.

"Reflect on this for a while, girls," Ai said. "When you fall in love, the decision will be easier. But please try and make a choice that will help you achieve inner peace, like the Dragon Warrior has. I will see you later in life, young ones."

And with that, everything went black.

* * *

**So, how did ya'll like it? (And no, I'm not southern, I don't normally say 'ya'll'). Please leave a review! BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: The Battle Part One**

**Okay, so here's chapter 13! This is the third to last chapter in this book, and here's where the real action begins!**

**There IS blood in this chapter... That's why I had to put it up to 'T'. Just a caution...**

* * *

We woke up in Po's room, lying on our mats. I awoke dazed and confused, and not to mention very light headed. Had everything that happened today been a dream? It couldn't have. I remembered experiencing it like it was reality.

All of a sudden, Shifu and Po rushed up to us. "Girls!" Po exclaimed. "Are you okay? What happened? Did you see her?"

I nodded slowly, feeling a little dizzy. "We met her," I said. "She told us how we could achieve inner peace, and-" I pulled my hand up to me forehead and leaned back. "Ow," I muttered. "It… hurts."

"Ditto," I heard Trinity mumble. She was sitting up, rubbing her forehead. "Ugh. I doubt we'll be able to train under this."

We turned to Nicole. "Nyagh," she groaned. She didn't even have the strength to get up. Had seeing Ai drained power from us?

"Did she say anything else?" Po asked.

I tried to respond, but couldn't find the strength to say anything. I lay back down on my bed and groaned. "Ugh," I muttered.

"Let them rest, panda," Shifu ordered Po. The red panda turned to us. "You will tell us tomorrow," he said. "Today you are to rest and build up strength. A warrior must never fight when they are feeling sick."

We nodded. I wasn't feeling sick, though. Just dizziness and a bad headache. But I felt too tired to respond.

The girls and I lay back down onto our mattresses and closed our eyes. We heard soft footsteps, which I recognized as, well, not Po's heavy ones. It was Shifu, exiting the room.

Po stayed. I don't know why. He should have left and left us to rest. But he didn't.

I felt Po's furry index finger brush a few strands of hair out of my eyes. I said nothing, pretending to be asleep, wondering if he would leave or not.

He then grabbed my necklace and examined it. I felt him pull it up, which caused the string to jab into the back of my neck. I didn't blame him- the necklace was a thing of beauty. It looked like the empress would wear it. Or the queen. Bottom line: anyone would give to wear this thing around my neck.

I started wondering if it had magical properties. The Chinese words changed to English if I pressed the jewel next to a scroll. And that afternoon at the Noodle Shop… I concluded that it really did. After all, it was hand crafted by the Japanese goddess of love, Ai. Why wouldn't a necklace made by a goddess have magical abilities?

* * *

I don't know how long it was before I had actually fallen asleep. I slept quite soundly, and I didn't have any dreams (not that I can recall, anyway). But I awoke to the warmth of what felt like someone's finger. I felt around it. The thumb was tucked between the pinky finger and ring finger. I was confused. Then I realized it. American Sign Language!

I opened my eyes. It was nighttime. Po was sound asleep in his bed, snoring like mad. Trinity and Nicole were awake, and Nicole was signing 'm' into my hand. She was taking sign language this quarter of the school year, and she knew the most sign language. Trinity had selected Spanish as her language, and I had selected Italian.

(You may be confused, but let me explain. In our school, there are four languages- Spanish, ASL, Italian, and French. In sixth grade, you take a language each quarter so that you have a little taste of everything, and at the end of the year, you choose a language to continue on until graduating from high school).

It had been almost two years since I took ASL, but I still remembered the alphabet. I looked at Nicole and smiled at her, a sign that I knew what letter she was signing.

Then she signed another letter into my hand- 'e'. Then another 'e'. Finally, she had formed a sentence. M-E-E-T-U-S-A-T-T-H-E-P-E-A-C-H-T-R-E-E.

I nodded to her and they silently hurried out of the room. I followed them quickly. We quickly and quietly scurried down the halls, careful not to awake any masters, and out the door to the pool next to the cliff, overlooking the valley.

Trinity motioned for us to follow her. We ran across the side of the palace, and to where the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom was. I flung myself down on the smooth, ticklish grass and sighed. My head was much better since I had gotten some rest. Obviously, so were Nicole and Trinity's heads.

"Okay, I want to know two things," I said to them as my friends sat down on either side of me, their legs dangling off the edge of the cliff.

"What are they?" Trinity asked.

"One: Nicole, how do you sign so fast? And two, why am I here?" I asked.

"I last took an ASL class yesterday in the human world's time, besides you, who took it a year and three quarters ago," Nicole explained.

"And we wanted to talk to you," Trinity said. "About Chauntella Mirar."

I looked at them and nodded. "Tell me." This was serious.

"Shifu thought that we were strong enough to receive the goddess scroll," Nicole said. "So that must mean he thinks that we're strong enough to fight our first bad guy."

"And if we're losing, Ai will surely give us some of her power," Trinity said. "The thing that happened to you with the rhinos may happen again."

I looked at my two best friends and realized that they were right. We had to do this. We were the Dragon Sisters. It was up to us to defeat Chauntella.

I sighed. "You're right," I said. "We'll go as soon as the sun appears over that horizon line." I pointed to the horizon line over the cliff. The lower half of the sky was turning a bit pink, but the sun had not appeared yet.

"Then we'd better start packing," Nicole said. "Shifu is always up super early."

We nodded and went back into the palace. We grabbed bags that Mr. Ping had given us to keep our clothes in. First we headed to the kitchen and packed snacks and drinks. Then we headed into the training hall to steal (yes, steal. We were, in fact, stealing from them) some weapons- and by weapons, I meant about a dozen shurukens- and then we went into the room to get changed, trying not to wake Po up. Not to our surprise, he stayed fast asleep.

The girls and I all wore the shoes and shirt that we had worn when battling the rhinos, hoping that they were good luck, and that they would help us to win this battle. We wore matching light blue jean shorts, and put our hair in ponytails to keep it out of our faces. I looked in a nearby mirror and admired myself. I looked just like a real live warrior.

No. I _was_ a warrior. This was my destiny. This was what I was born to do. To be a Kung Fu master.

I looked out of the window and saw the sun poking over the horizon line. Nicole touched my arm and I looked at her to see her signing away again- W-E-H-A-V-E-T-O-G-O-N-O-W. I was amazed at how fast her fingers flew. This girl could really sign.

I nodded and followed the girls out of the room, down the hall, and into the sacred hall of warriors where we would depart from. I turned around and the first thing that my eyes turned to was the Sword of Heroes. My sword. I stopped the girls and ran up to it, taking it from its place on the pedestal.

"Really?" Trinity whispered. I had told the girls what happened with the sword and I one night at dinner, and they knew all about it now.

I nodded in response. "This may help us win the battle," I whispered to her. "Let's keep moving."

We fled down the thousand steps. At the bottom step was Zeng, sitting down, admiring the sky. We usually found him here ever since his cousin was accused. I put a hand on his shoulder, making our presence known. He jumped and turned around; realizing it was only we.

"Zeng," I said. "We need a ride to the palace. Now."

He nodded, not bothering to question our orders, and pulled a cart out of nowhere. We sat in it, Trinity up front, me in the back. Zeng started up the thing and we rode away.

As we started to get out of the valley, I looked behind me. The Jade Palace was disappearing over the horizon. I looked at it one last time, with tears in my eyes. If we failed to defeat Chauntella and she held us captive, like the people and animals in her secret base, then we would never see the Jade Palace ever again. Which meant that I would never see Po again.

Po. Oh, there are so many things I want to say to him before I die. "Po, I think I'm in love with you." That's one of the things I need to say to him. I also want to thank him. Thank him for training me. Thank him for making me into what I am today.

I sighed, feeling a damp tear roll down my right cheek as the palace faded out of sight behind me. "Goodbye then, Jade Palace. For now, or… or forever."…

* * *

It had to be mid-day when we reached the grand palace. As soon as we got off the cart, I flung open the door, and gasped. We were shocked at what we saw.

The place was a mess. All of the artifacts and things had fallen to the ground and split into tiny bits and pieces. A dark red substance stained the floor. I leaned down and touched it with my finger. Then I smelt it. It was against the laws of criminal investigation to touch or smell a substance before defining what it was, but I did it anyway. This was a serious crisis.

I turned to face my friends' horrified faces. "Blood," I said. "Fresh blood."

We looked at each other. "Chauntella!" we all exclaimed in unison, and we ran into the palace, up the staircase leading to Chauntella's room. Halfway up, we noticed a familiar person lying on the stairs. Or should I say, a familiar lemur.

"Chuan!" I yelled, leaning down to help our friend. I turned her over, since she was laying face down. Her clothes were ripped up, she had some red stuff (blood, probably) around her face, and she had bruises everywhere.

"Chuan, it's us, Trinity, Nicole and Kelsi," Trinity said. "Are you okay?"

Chuan then half opened her eyes and shook her head 'no'. "Ch… Ch… Chauntella Mirar… attacked us…"

"Where is she?" Nicole asked, desperate to teach Chauntella a lesson.

Chuan pointed up the stairs. "That way."

We left her there (I felt a little guilty, but we had to get to Chauntella before she did any more damage) and ran up the stairs, down the hall, and pushed against the door. I jiggled the handle. Locked.

"Dang it!" I screamed in a voice that could probably be heard all the way across China. "CHAUNTELLA! OPEN UP! NOW!"

"Let me try," Trinity said. She pushed me out of the way. My friend pulled something out of her hair. A bobby pin. She shoved it into the keyhole and turned the knob with all her might. It opened, not to mention almost fell off the door.

We darted into the room and got into Kung Fu poses, trying to intimidate Chauntella. "I'm back, Chauntella, and I'm ready to take you down!" I yelled.

Chauntella was standing in front of the window, her back to us. She was gazing out at the grounds. "If you know that you're going to fail, and if you try anyway, you have just thrown your life away," she said, in her deep and mysterious voice.

"What the heck?" Nicole asked.

"That's a famous quote from Chi, brother of Ai, who is also my friend," Chauntella said, not turning around. "It states that if you try something and fail, your life has been wasted. I have been watching you girls for a few weeks. You are ready to battle me. I'm going to say this one time." She spun around, looking at me with her icy eyes. It made me shiver.

"You are not," she finished.

"You have no clue what we're capable of," I said. I then glanced to my friends. They looked petrified, and frozen, like I did when I first saw Chauntella's face.

"I do, young warrior, I do," Chauntella disagreed. "I also know what you're not capable of. So much, so much."

"Just fight us," was all Nicole could say through her frozen teeth.

"Not here, we'd destroy the beautiful room," Chauntella said, her face still emotionless. "We must do it in my… secret base, as you like to call it."

She snapped her fingers and our surroundings faded. They were replaced with an area that looked like Chauntella's base. I recognized the rhinos and the captured people and animals.

"Let this battle begin," Chauntella said, smiling. And then I knew it. We shouldn't have come here. We weren't ready for a battle. We would lose for sure.

* * *

**Yay! Battle begins! (Gets gigantic banner that reads, 'GO DRAGON SISTERS') COME ON, GIRLS! YOU CAN DO IT! Jklol.**

**Chapter 14 coming either Friday or Saturday!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: The Battle (part two)**

We stood in silence for a moment, watching Chauntella's smiling face, waiting for her to make a move so that we could block it, and possibly use it against her. I prayed that Ai would protect us and that she would give us enough strength to defeat her brother's friend.

Oh, I was probably… wrong.

Chauntella charged at us and kicked at us- Trinity and I were sent crashing into the hard wall. It gave me a headache. Nicole stood there, frozen. Chauntella got ready to give her another kick. Nicole was frozen in fear. I thought I saw her mouthing the words, 'Help me.'

I got up as quickly as I can just to see Chauntella kick Nicole to the floor. Nicole coughed, and I noticed that there was a bruise on her face. I felt anger towards Chauntella. She was a horrible person.

"You monster," I muttered. Chauntella looked at me, her evil smile not going anywhere.

"Have you given up now, weakling?" she asked.

"Weakling!?" I yelled. "I'll show you who's a weakling, you monster!"

I began running at her, ready for some hand-to-hand combat. She yawned.

"I could do this all day," she said.

I tried kicking her, but she jumped high over my leg and dodged it. I growled. "Come on!" I exclaimed.

Trinity and Nicole got up, rubbing their heads, and got into attack positions. Chauntella smiled.

"Come and get it," she said softly.

Trinity and Nicole charged at her, ready to send her flying, but she stepped to the side and watched them fall on their faces.

Chauntella laughed. "Shifu did not teach you very well, as I can see," she laughed. "Now watch what you could have learned."

She rubbed her hands together and slowly spread them apart. A small purple ball of light appeared, that looked like it was sparking electricity. We gasped. Trinity was the first one to try and attack. She ran up to Chauntella, her arm out for a hard punch. I saw Chauntella pull the ball of light backwards, and it got bigger. I gasped. Trinity was about to get hurt.

"Trinity, no!" I yelled. But it was too late. Chauntella threw the ball of light at Trinity and my friend was sent flying into the wall, crashing hard. I glanced over at her as she rolled over. Her eyes were half-open, and her head was redder.

"You monster," I muttered. "_You __monster_! YOU MONSTER!"

Nicole and I both ran up to her and started punching and kicking. She kept dodging our attacks. I think that I hit her once or twice, but she obviously didn't feel it, because if she did, she wouldn't be smiling evilly. It was actually kind of creepy.

I kicked her with all my might. She swiveled backwards a bit, but regained her balance quickly. Nicole punched her, and her cheek turned a little red. Out of nowhere, Trinity ran up to us.

"Trinity!?" I exclaimed through attempts at kicking Chauntella. "You're okay,_ right_?"

"Of course I'm not okay!" Trinity exclaimed, attempting to punch Chauntella in the arm, but missed. "I came to help you guys actually hurt Chauntella!"

All of a sudden, Chauntella stepped back. She put her hands together and spread them apart again. The purple ball of light. I gasped.

"Run!" I yelled. We ran to the end of the cave. Chauntella sent her ball of light back to us. It hit my arm (I felt like someone was ripping my arm apart), bounced off, hit Nicole's cheek, bounced off, hit Trinity's leg, bounced into Chauntella's hands, and disappeared there.

We then tried to ignore the pain and ran back to Chauntella, continuing desperately to hit her and make her lose energy. I was seriously thinking about giving up and letting her hold us captive.

But then my thoughts went back to Po. If we lost this battle, I would never get to see him again. I couldn't let that happen. I needed to tell him how I felt before my death. I was now even more determined to win this battle.

"She's unstoppable!" Nicole exclaimed through her punches.

"In my vocabulary, unstoppable isn't a word!" I yelled back. "Everyone has a way of being stopped! We just need to find out Chauntella's!"

"You fools!" Chauntella yelled at us. She then kicked Nicole, and Nicole fell to the ground, yelling in pain. Then, the goddess kicked Trinity, and she was sent flying into the wall again. Chauntella then punched me in the face. Pain felt like wildfire, spreading across my body quickly. I collapsed.

"I'm much more powerful than your beloved Ai!" Chauntella yelled. "I cannot be stopped! I will take over the world, and destroy anyone who wishes to hurt me in any way!"

I knew that she meant the kids at her high school. "They only hurt you because they were afraid of you, Chauntella!" I yelled.

She turned to face me. "What?" she asked, her face going back to her normal emotionless mask.

"They knew that you were a goddess," I said, clutching my cheek because of the pain. "They knew that you were powerful. So they called you names and hurt you so that you felt smaller and weaker. Because you felt weaker, they were less intimidated by you."

I looked into her eyes, not feeling any coldness and loneliness anymore. She was just like any bullied little girl at my school.

"You lived your entire life looking for a friend," I continued. "You grew to hate those people, which turned you into what you are today. You could go back and fix it, Chauntella. You could apologize. You still have a chance."

I held out my hand. "You could still be accepted by your mother and brother." I smiled at her.

Chauntella looked like she was about to take my hand. She looked shocked and sad, and for once, she looked powerless. I smiled. She then smiled evilly. "Do you really think that I will change that easily, Kelsi?" She stepped forward. "I knew that they were cowards. But so was I. I was too much of a coward to hurt them. I looked over myself and decided to make myself less of a coward. Thus, I changed my life. Because of that, I found a lover, an army, a friend. I am much better off evil."

She was now extremely close to me. Her eyes then seemed cold. I felt more alone than I ever had in my life.

"No," I muttered.

"Yes," she said, her nose touching mine. She then pushed me into the wall and held me up by my shoulders. I couldn't move. Her power was too strong. I was alone. I prayed for a miracle.

"You are just like me, Kelsi Rider," she smiled. "You have disliked people in your life, and you have been bullied by people."

"Who?" I managed to ask, not remembering any bullies.

"You know. Those girls."

Right. Nicki, Sophie, Tina, Melody, and Liz. The popular, bratty girls. Fifth grade. Don't remind me about it.

"You could use what you have today to take them down," Chauntella smiled. "Take them down. Join me. I can give you a life of greatness."

I was thinking about saying 'no', but I suddenly had a vision, which was probably caused by Chauntella... It was a teenage Chauntella Mirar hiding behind a wall, watching a group of girls (a duck, a lynx, a dog, a white and black tiger, and a cat) walk past her. Chauntella smiled evilly.

All of a sudden, she ran up to the girls and kicked the cat in the face. The cat fell to the ground in pain. "Ugh!" the cat yelled in a voice that sounded a lot like Nicki's. "Why the heck did you do that, vampire chick?! You're such an idiot!"

Chauntella just smiled. She continued to take down every single girl in that group with amazing skill. Soon, they were nothing but a heap on the floor.

A group of rhinos then approached Chauntella. They looked to be about Chauntella's age. I recognized a few of them. "You have a lot of guts taking down my girlfriend, vampire chick!" said the rhino in the front of the group. "Why in the name of the goddesses did you do that? Did you have any idea that she was my_ girlfriend_? Oh, you are so going to_ pay_!"

"Kaione," came a voice at the end of the pack. A handsome rhino with a sharp, gleaming horn walked up to the leader of the group. I recognized him as Chicano Marut, Chauntella's boyfriend.

"Kaione, go easy on her," Chicano said to his leader. "She was only standing up for herself from past experiences. You're going to hurt her for facing up to someone?"

"Oh, so you're on her side now, Marut?" Kaione asked. "Ugh. I guess you're right. She has a lot of skill. Guts, too. I look for that in my group. Hey, vampire chick!"

Chauntella looked up at him, blushing a little. "Yes?" she asked.

"Before the principal gets here," Kaione said softly. "Chicano thinks you've got guts and skill. I agree. Want to join the rhino allegiance?"

"Rhino allegiance?" Chauntella asked.

"It's this group I formed back when I was a kid," Kaione explained. "Come on, vampire chick, we need a fighter like you."

Chauntella looked at the heap on girls on the floor. Then she looked at Chicano. Chicano smiled at her, showing blazing white teeth. Chauntella blushed hard and looked at her feet.

"I hear Scoffi down the hall," Kaione noticed. "You gonna join or what, vampire chick?"

"That's Chauntella to you," Chauntella snapped at Kaione. "Fine, I'll join your rhino allegiance group, or whatever the heck it's called."

Just then, a lion came running down the hall. "Miss Mirar!" he yelled. "You've beaten up students?! I'm shocked!"

Chauntella smiled an evil smile. "Of course you are, Principal Scoffi," she said.

* * *

The vision ended. I looked up at Chauntella with horrified eyes.

"I joined the rhino allegiance," Chauntella explained. "We gathered up all of the rhinos in the school district, ages thirteen to eighteen. Soon, Kaione stepped down, and they voted me leader. That is how my rhino warriors came under my power."

Chauntella smiled. "You see, Kelsi, being evil can give you greatness. Now join me, and together, we can become amazingly powerful."

I looked into those cold, lonely eyes. "Help me," I muttered, praying hard.

And my prayers were answered. My jewel on my necklace lit up and the necklace started floating in the air. All of a sudden, I felt like someone was entering my body, like my soul wasn't the only soul there.

"Hello, Chauntella," a voice that wasn't my own that came from me said. The voice spoke without my lips moving, and sounded a lot like Ai's. "Long time, no see."

Chauntella dropped me and stepped back, her face horrified. "Ai has protected you, Kelsi Rider," she said in a petrified tone if voice. "She has ripped a piece of her soul apart and sent it to your body."

"Don't pretend that I can't hear you, old friend," the other voice in me said. "I know what you've been plotting, and I will stop it now."

Chauntella then smiled. "Do you think that even my old friend's sister will intimidate me?" she asked. "No! I will rule this country, no matter _**what**_!"

"You just don't get it, do you?" the other voice said. "You need to stop being so vile and evil, Chauntella. I'll tell my brother that he'll be seeing you in the afterlife soon." My lips smiled on their own. The other soul in my body was taking control.

All of a sudden, without moving my body, I charged at Chauntella, ready to kick her with all of my might. Chauntella got into an attack position, but it was too late. I gave her the most powerful kick that I could. It actually sent her flying into the wall. She slowly sank to the ground, not doing anything. She lay there on the floor, like a rag doll. She weakly raised her head. I saw blood trickling down the side of her chin.

"I…" she said in a shaky voice. But that was all that she could say. Her head dropped back down, and I saw tears drip off of her face and onto her feathery dress.

She then spread out her wings, preparing to take flight. "Th… this isn't over, Ai," she managed to say in a weak voice. "I promise revenge…"

And with that, she flapped her wings, causing air to fly all around, and she flew through the ceiling (I was confused at how she did that. Then I remembered- she's a goddess) and into the sky, leaving this world to go back to the afterlife.

I smiled at my victory. I then looked to the left and right of me. Trinity and Nicole had been watching the entire time, not strong enough to even speak.

I then felt something leaving my body (the other soul, perhaps) and I felt a bit lightheaded. I then heard the running of feet behind me. Pain seared across my body, causing me to close my eyes and collapse onto the ground. But someone caught me. Someone with furry, strong arms. I smiled before drifting into unconsciousness.

Po.

* * *

**Woot! Yay! Chauntella was a fail...**

**The next chapter is the last chapter in this story!**

**Hope you liked! Please read and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: World Crossing**

I looked into the sacred hall of warriors from outside the great door. Every single high-class person in the valley had paid to see us on this day, which would be long remembered. I smiled to myself.

"I can't believe it!" Nicole said. "We're really going to be the Dragon Sisters today!"

"Sis, quiet," Trinity ordered her younger sister. "People inside can hear you."

"Sorry, I'm _really_ excited," Nicole replied in a hushed tone.

"I am too, trust me," I said.

I looked down at the gorgeous dress that the valley tailors had made me for this occasion. It was a blood red, sleeveless gown with a short train and a pink ribbon that tied around the middle. I had my hair up in a fancy bun with something like a golden stick going through it. I looked at my friends. They were both wearing the same exact dress as I was, except Trinity's was forest green, and Nicole's was sky blue. They had their hair up in the same way I had mine. Anyone would have guessed that we were triplets.

Po walked up to us, along with the furious five. "Wow, you guys look great," Viper noted.

I smiled and thanked her. I looked up at Po and smiled. He smiled back.

I remembered that it was Po who trained me. It was Po who helped me realize my destiny. It was Po who has been so kind to us these last few weeks. I ran up to him and flung my arms around his middle.

"Thank you," I whispered into his ear.

He hugged me back, and I finally let go soon after, still smiling at him. All of a sudden, a horn sounded from somewhere. I looked up at the five.

"Show time," Trinity said.

The gates of the palace swung open, and we got into our order- the five would walk up the aisle first, then Po, and lastly, us. Everyone seated on either side of the aisle was looking at us.

I became a little nervous as the five walked up the aisle and sat down in the first row of chairs when they came to the front. Then Po went and walked, winking at me before he went.

After Po sat down (I was begging the heavens not to let the chair break) we walked up the aisle slowly. As we started walking, I spotted Shifu by the moon pool. He smiled at me, and I returned the look.

When we reached the front of the aisle, we stood in front of the moon pool and turned around so that we were facing the audience. Trinity gripped my right hand in her left, and Nicole gripped my left hand in her right. I squeezed them.

As I was looking out at the crowd, I remembered what had happened in the last twenty-four hours. Zeng's cousin had been released, and the battle was all over the news. Everyone in China now knew the names of the Dragon Sisters. Also, the Sword of Heroes had been given to me, because it said in a scroll having to do with Katia that the sword must be given to her children, children's children, and so on. Ka-Lun's son had come from western China to rule all of China in the palace with his wife and their daughter.

Shifu walked in front of us "I, Master Shifu, grandmaster of the Jade Palace, master of the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior, and student of Master Oogway, am going to be speaking in the name of Ai, goddess of love, Shangari, goddess of joy, Hana, the goddess of Kung Fu, and all other gods and goddesses that are pure of heart, when I anoint these three young girls as the Dragon Sisters. Trinity Maria Bacon, Nicole Anna Bacon, and Kelsi Faith Rider have just defeated the goddess of hate, Chauntella Mirar, like their ancestors, Trila, Nichira, and Katia. This has proved that Ai has chosen them to be the next Dragon Sisters. But they must answer the following questions if they will truly become the Dragon Sisters today."

Shifu looked at us. "Trinity, Nicole, and Kelsi. Do you three young girls promise to protect the valley of peace, China, our world, and all worlds in the space time continuum until you chose which world in which you will spend your life?"

"We will," the girls and I said in unison.

"Do you three young girls promise to use Kung Fu in the ways of good instead of evil and to never surrender to the evil deities or any wicked being?"

"We will."

"Do you three young girls promise to follow the teachings of other Kung Fu masters and to train the beings that dream of the life of a warrior and are worthy enough to become one?"

"We will." As I responded, I truly felt like Ai was among the people in the room and was watching us become the Dragon Sisters.

Shifu turned to the five and Po. "And do you, Furious Five and Dragon Warrior, promise to help these three young girls with their Kung Fu skills, to train them so that their powers of Kung Fu may blossom, to guide them to do good, and to assist them in any way you can like brothers and sisters?"

"We will," Po and the five said in unison. I smiled to myself. What Shifu had said was that they had to guide us like older siblings would. But I had a feeling that soon, very soon, Po would think of me as more than just a younger sibling.

Shifu then took a transparent jar from the edge of the moon pool. He filled it with water from the pool and walked in front of Nicole. He put his hand inside the water in the jug and sprinkled it over her head. Then he did the same with Trinity.

Lastly, it was my turn to be sprinkled with water. When Shifu did it, I felt joy flooding my heart. Pure joy. This was a dream come true.

Shifu put the jar down and faced the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen," he announced. "I now present… the new Dragon Sisters!"

Everyone clapped, most hooted and whistled, and I couldn't be happier. My eyes shifted to Po. 'Thank you,' I thought.

My life was complete… sort of…

* * *

I stretched my arms out and sat down in an empty chair. Evening sunlight flooded into the sacred hall of warriors, where I had been since this morning. After we were anointed the Dragon Sisters, there had been a party, dancing, food- it was so much fun! The girls and I had gone back to the hall of warriors to relax and talk about what we would do afterwards.

"This has been an experience that I'll never forget," Trinity said. "This has been like… the best dream ever."

"But this time, it's reality," Nicole added.

I nodded. "I really love it here," I said. "But…"

"But what, Kelsi?" Nicole asked.

"I miss the human world," I finished. "I mean, I miss my mom, my dad, my computer, my writing, my nook… And I kind of miss being annoyed by Lance."

"Well, you're right," Trinity said. "I miss my parents too. And my sister, and my hamster. Don't forget my cat."

"Ditto," Nicole added, nodding in reply.

The sound of feet moving behind us made us spin around. Po and Shifu had appeared in the doorway.

"How long have you wanted to leave here?" Shifu asked.

They'd heard. "Ever since we arrived, really," I admitted. "I mean, I love it here, but… I think that I really belong in the human world. We still have to decide where we want to spend the rest of our lives."

Shifu nodded, understanding what I was trying to say. "Then you should probably go now, if you want to get home that much," he said.

I looked up. Now? But there were so many things that I still had to do before I left!

"Will we be able to come back?" I asked.

"Of course," Shifu replied, smiling at us. "You are able to go between worlds whenever you want."

"But come back and visit us, please," Po said.

"Do you really think that we wouldn't come back?" Nicole asked.

I looked up. "So I guess this is goodbye for now, until we come back?" I said.

The girls nodded. We said goodbye to the two masters in front of us, and gave a few hugs.

"Don't leave," Po said to me while I hugged him one last time.

I smiled. He didn't want me to leave. "I don't want to leave either, Po," I said. "There's a reason for that that's been kept secret for a long time."

Po looked confused. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you when I think I'm ready," I said, knowing that the thing I was talking about was my love towards Po. "Until then, I guess that we'll still be friends, even though we're from different worlds."

He was still very confused, but he smiled anyway.

The girls and I looked at each other. "Do what Chuan said to do," I said. "Hold the jewel and think of where you want to go."

We nodded and, in unison, put our thumbs over the jewels and closed our eyes, thinking of Earth, our home, and where we were. I opened my eyes. My surroundings started to fade. I saw Po wave. I winked at him before everything finally went black…

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. I observed my surroundings. It was dark. Really dark. My pupils finally adjusted to the light, and I could make out two beds and a sleeping bag, and stuff all over the walls. I smiled.

The Bacon's house.

Trinity and Nicole had appeared next to me. They looked around and smiled.

"We're home!" Nicole exclaimed. "Finally! A bed!" She jumped on her bed and pulled the covers over her, happy to be home.

"Nicole, quiet," Trinity said in a hushed tone. "Mom might wake up and hear you."

"Right," Nicole whispered.

We got under our covers, reflecting on the adventure that we had just been on. We now knew more than we could learn at school in a month.

"Will we go back, Trinity?" Nicole asked.

"Duh!" Trinity said. "You want to, I want to, and Kelsi wants to, so we'll go back soon. We wouldn't want to keep Kelsi away from her true love." She giggled.

I looked at her and rolled my eyes, feeling myself blush through the darkness.

"He's pretty much really awesome," I said. "And kind of cute. But I'm too young for him. It'll be awhile before I tell him what I really feel..."

"Alright," Trinity said, yawning. "Well, I think that we should get to sleep."

Nicole and I nodded. We rested our heads on the pillows. Soon, Nicole and Trinity were both asleep, but I was too excited to fall asleep, even though I was super tired.

I felt like I was finally going to go off into dreamland when my eyes started to close a little. I yawned and rolled over. I smiled to myself and sang silently,

**Kelsi: I've finally spent one day…**

**Out there**

I finally closed my eyes and fell into dreams of my recent adventure and what may come in my future as the leader of the Dragon Sisters.

* * *

**End of Book One**

* * *

**Book one is officially OVAH! Yeah, hope you guys liked! Book 2 is coming in a week or so, or maybe tomorrow... : )**

**So, yeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhh...**

**Please review, telling me what you want to see in the series, or anything like that!**

**Also, in your review, please tell me who your favorite Dragon Sister is! Is it Kelsi Faith Rider, Trinity Maria Bacon, or Nicole Anna Bacon?**

**See ya'll in book 2!**


End file.
